Transfomers Prime: Rise of the Fallen
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: The Age of the Primes has ended, Liege Maximo and Solus Prime are dead, the brotherhood and spirits of the Thirteen Primes is broken and none so more than the Fallen as he goes into self-imposed exile. Centuries pass as the fallen Prime travels the universe until he eventually arrives on Earth and enters stasis, only to awaken to find that his days as a warrior are far from over.
1. Chapter 1

So, this idea came to me after I for some reason decided to binge watch the Transformers Prime show, great series, much better than it's subpar sequel Robots in Disguise. After watching the show a few times over, I decided to read up a bit on the Prime's continuity to see if I can find anything to help inspire me to write a story and I came across the Covenant of Primus bit and the origin of the Thirteen Primes and how they fell apart with Liege Maximo, Solus Prime's death and all that.

This will pick up with Megatronus Prime, now 'The Fallen's self-imposed exile after the death of Liege and Solus and will go on until about a year before the start of Transformers Prime.

As for the Fallen's appearance, he looks a lot like Megatron when he was resurrected by Unicron from the Rise of the Predacons movie but mainly black with red and orange biolights to give him that demonic furnace like appearance.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

The first few hundred thousand Vorns after Megatronus's self-imposed exile from Cybertron and into the far reaches of space, all he felt was sorrow. Sorrow at the lost of his beloved Solus Prime, the only one of the Thirteen that truly cared for him, that didn't seem him as some rage filled beast that was one decision away from betraying the rest and either join Unicron's side, assuming the fragger was still functional, or just simply try to bring the universe under his heel.

He also felt sorrow, much as he hated it, for the death of his brother and fellow Prime, Liege Maximo. Despite that in the end they were enemies, there was a time where the two, nay the all Thirteen were brothers and sister, both in arms and in spirit. A time where Megatronus could trust them to have his back and he theirs in their war against Unicron and his legion of nightmares that would spill from the dreaded monster in his desire to consume the universe.

But soon Megatronus's sorrow was replaced with rage. A burning hot rage that caused the glowing red and orange bits of his armor to appear as fire leaking from his frame. Even in the cold reaches of space, if one was close enough, they could feel the heat radiate from the Fallen Prime's frame as he soared through the Space like an enraged comet with no real destination in his processor, he simply had to get away from Cybertron, away from them.

Vorns passed as Megatronus's jet like alternate form raced through countless nebulas, asteroid belts, pass numerous worlds and moons and finally the dark near empty void of the Dark Space between Galaxies. The only times the Prime had ever ceased his flying, or more accurately propelling himself in a certain 'direction' and letting the lack of gravity and atmospheric resistance take him the rest of the way, was to land on a plant to allow his ever-present rage to be vented or else he'd fear he'd lose his processor, if he hadn't already.

Megatronus would be lying if he said he never occasionally landed on a world with intelligent life that were unfortunate enough to be near him when he unleashed his wrath and sorrow before he continued onwards into the far reaches of the universe.

And he'd be lying even more if he said he didn't enjoy his near genocidal actions. They for a time, lessened the empty sorrow and dark rage he felt slowly consuming his Spark…

…

"Hhhh… I hate organic matter" Megatronus stated in a dark gruff voice as he sat on a lone boulder in the middle of a flat barren wasteland on a rather large dessert like planet, whipping away large amounts of organic flesh and organs that he became covered in when one of the native lifeforms of this world tried to eat the Fallen Prime.

A couple of shots from his plasma cannon and a few slashes with his serrated blade took were its less tasty and more painful rewards.

The Fallen Prime made a disgusted expression as he picked off a piece of what he assumed was the insectoid like creature's heart with a few of his clawed fingers before flinging it away towards the still bleeding and smoking carcass of the creature. His sensors didn't detect any other signs of life, be they organic or synthetic near him. Then again, he was never as vigilant as some of his br-… the other Primes…

"Lot a good it did them in the end. Spent Vorns watching out for threats on the outside, unaware of the one growing among us, like a filthy disease" The Fallen muttered bitterly as he rested his servos on his knee joints and scanned the barren wasteland before him with half lidded optics.

The planet was rather dull, nothing about it screamed that it held any sort of value to anyone, be it minerals in the ground or strategic positioning for more military orientated goals. After several Kliks, Megatronus let out a tired sigh as his optics flickered up towards the sky, the atmosphere was clear enough that one could see the stars and even a few distant planets that also inhabited this system just beyond the faint wispy clouds. His optics would focus and un-focus on the numerous stars and planets in his line of sight before he picked up faint buzzing beside his helm. He turned ever so slightly to see some sort of flying insectoid like creature had landed on the handle of the dark silver and chrome blaster resting on his back.

The Requiem Blaster, Solus Prime's most powerful creation…

…

 _Megatronus was… underwhelmed for the lack of a better term._

 _He had met with Solus on a distant world, just a few lightyears from the newly named Cybertron. The reason being was that Solus Prime, the lone femme of the Thirteen Primes and Megatronus's lover, had just finished forging the Requiem Blaster after he convinced her to create such a device. The furnace looking mech didn't know what to expect when he arrived on the barren planet to see Solus holding the weapon out for him to take as he transformed before her and cautiously took the weapon from her servos and inspected it._

" _What's wrong?" Solus asked, her white optics narrowing slightly as she saw the expression on her beloved's faceplates._

" _It's… not what I was expecting" Megatronus admitted after a few nanoseconds as he eyed the weapon up and down._

" _What were you expecting, some large cannon like device that looked like only Nexus Prime could carry?" Solus scoffed as she folded her servos across her chassis._

 _Megatronus's response was a slight shrug "Not exactly but…"_

 _Solus's optics narrowed at this "But?"_

 _Megatronus shifted on his feet as he pointed the blaster down towards the ground so if it did go off, the only damage would be to the planet's crust "It's not as… flashy as some of the other weapons you forged for the others"_

 _At this, Solus's expression saddened as she adverted her gaze from her younger brother "Those are different"_

" _How?" the dark Prime asked with a growl of annoyance, the embers of his already legendary rage beginning to grow "How is crafting my weapon somehow different then Prima's Star Saber or Vector Prime's dammed Blades of Time! Their blades seem to be that of works of art than some of the most powerful weapons in the universe where's my blaster looks like something any of us can find in some backwater armory of some distant civilization in the middle of nowhere!"_

 _Solus offlined her optics for a moment before she let out a vent of air, a sigh by their race's standards. She felt her own formidable temper beginning to grow but unlike her beloved, she knew when to reign it in "Megatronus, their weapons are different because they are more than just weapons made solely to destroy. Vector's blades allow him to not only open and create pocket dimensions but to travel backwards and forward through time, giving him a clarity and view of the universe that very few could hope to achieve. Even Prima's blade is capable of more than just destruction, it's power also all allows it to 'blink stars' back into the prime of their life where's this Blaster you had me forge… beloved, all it's capable of is destruction"_

 _Megatronus frowned at that "But it-"_

" _Destroys" Solus stated firmly "Burns, extinguish, disintegrate, erode, whatever you wish to call it, that is what the Requiem Blaster does. Complete and total obliteration of whatever it's power is used on, no more, no less"_

 _Megatronus returned his gaze to the blaster in his hands, his optics adopting a thoughtful look in them before he turned towards a distant mountain range only a few miles away from the two Primes. Solus watched with a saddened expression as her lover raised the rifle, shouldering its stock against his shoulder to help steady his aim before he squeezed the trigger. There was no grand buildup of energy, no odd humming of power, just a simple thunder like clap as a beam of red energy was released from the end of the barrel._

 _Megatronus watched with wide optics as the beam raced towards the mountain range and in the span of several nanoseconds, replaced the sight with a large red dome that stretched for miles in every direction before it died down, only to be replaced with a dark foreboding mushroom cloud that reached low orbit._

 _Had the soon to be Fallen Prime glanced back at Solus, he wouldn't see a sense of pride at what her creation was able to accomplish, but dread. Dread not of the weapon in his servos, but dread for him…_

' _Primus, please, please don't let this be his end. Just this once, grant him mercy and never let him fall like the others fear he will' Solus prayed for the first time to her creator as she watched as Megatronus watched the distant devastation with an unreadable expression on his faceplates before he nodded in satisfaction._

" _Heh, lets see Prima's precious Saber compare to this!"_

…

Megatronus vented out a sigh as he reached for the handle of the blaster, causing the insectoid to flee at the approaching hand or risk being crushed, and pulled the rifle from its place on his back and bring it before him to examine more clearly. The most powerful weapon in the universe and it's only real safeguard, like the Star Saber or Solus's Forge Hammer, was that only a Prime could ever use such a thing at it's full power. Otherwise it was nothing more than a slightly more powerful blaster for someone to shoot others with.

' _Or a makeshift club, or a cane, or something to rest my head against when I decide to recharge on a planet or moon rather than drift though space aimlessly until I hit something'_ the Fallen thought with a faint grin on his faceplates as he starred at the weapon for several more nanoseconds before he held the weapon up with one servo, his skill with the weapon having greatly improved since he first received it, and aimed straight ahead, no real target in mind and squeezed the trigger and watched the beam of energy travel over the barren landscape for some time before it collided with something several dozen miles away.

He did his best to ignore the thought that this weapon's barrel was the last thing his beloved Solus saw before oblivion as he watched the glowing fires of his Requiem blaster slowly illuminate the approaching night…

…

It started as a whisper, a dark echo that would play back and forth at the back of his processor as he settled down on a small moon on the far edge of some galaxy, hundreds of millions of light years away from where he believed Cyberton was, preparing to plant the last of his Energon crystals he brought with himself before his exile.

Megatronus frowned as he stood up right, his optics narrowing as he scanned his surroundings for the source of the whisper. After several Kliks he shrugged and prepared to plant the damn crystal again so he could grow a sizeable source of energy to sustain him when he heard the faint whisper again. This time, the Fallen Prime let out a dark growl as he tried to latch on to the whisper, something about it was painfully familiar. After several nanoseconds, Megatronus heard the whisper again and his Spark froze as realization struck him.

The whisper, the echo… was from-

"Impossible…" Megatronus sounded with confusion and disbelief as he tired to locate the source of the echo. He glanced up into the sky to see if he could see anything but saw nothing but the stars above from distant star systems and a neighboring galaxy.

Several orns passed as Megatronus stood where he was, like an immovable volcano before he felt and heard the whisper again. The Fallen Prime growled in anger as he placed the Energon crystal in his subspace before he leaped into the air and transformed and rocketed off into space. His destination, the source of the dark whisper…

Megatronus had no idea how long he travelled through the dark void of space, he had long since stopped bothering trying to count the passage of time. But by the time he arrived in the star system that he traced the source of the whispers and echoes, his Energon levels had dropped to rather unsettling levels. The eon old being mentally shook his head as he pushed onward, towards the systems young star before he arrived at his destination and angled for his landing to be on a rather small moon that was littered with a fair number of carters. The Prime brushed a fair amount of moon dust from his frame as he made his way out of the small crater he made with his landing before he scanned his surroundings for the source of the whisper, now more like a scream before he looked up and his optics widened to the point it was a wonder they didn't fall out and on to the ground.

"Well… slag" Megatronus said as he stared at the source of the familiar dark whisper, or rather the planet that housed its source.

The Fallen Prime had hoped that he was wrong, that he had made some sort of mistake with his Energon running so low and possibly affecting his processor, but now there was no denying what he feared as he stood on the small moon, staring up at the planet it was orbiting. Even from this distance he could see the purple eruptions of the planet's volcanoes mixed with hot magma as the young world settled and grew.

Unicron… against all odds, was somehow still alive and was now the apparent center of this young world if the eruption of Dark Energon from various parts of its crust was anything to go by.

The Prime wished he could say he was surprised that the brother of his creator was still in a way functional, albeit in apparent stasis, but that would be a lie. Megatronus, along with Liege and interestingly enough Alchemist Prime had all hypnotized that Unicron didn't drift into some distant star or super black hole and was destroyed after his devastating defeat at the hands of the Thirteen, but rather retreated to lick his wounds somewhere until he was back up to full strength.

And now, the Fallen was greeted to the sight of his theory… on his own… away from what was left of the Thirteen…

Megatronus growled in anger before he made to reach for the Requiem Blaster with the intent to blast the living nightmare that was Unicron into oblivion or as close as he could on his own before stopping, his fingers just units from the handle of the blaster. The Fallen was still for several moments as he mentally weighed the potential repercussions of his rage induced actions before his servo dropped to his side and he let out a loud vent and simply watched as the eruptions after some time, began to dwindle down in both number and intensity.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" Megatronus hissed in anger as he sat down on the surface of the moon and watched as planet settled itself and the dark screams began to slowly drift away until there was only an unsettling feeling emanating from the planet.

…

Vorns slowly passed as Megatronus reluctantly explored both Unicron's new sort of prison and the system that it was in. For the most part, the neighboring planets were unremarkable in any real shape or form. A few moons of the gas giants did spark a bit of interest in him, partly because of their underground oceans that teamed with a wide variety of interesting if violent life. Unicron had shown no signs of reawakening since the Fallen had first come to this star system and it looked like it'd be quite some time before the ancient being of genocide and chaos would even so much as begin to even stir.

The dark Prime couldn't help his equally dark smirk forming on his faceplates at the thought that Unicron was so badly damaged in his final battle with the Thirteen that he'll need to spend eons in stasis to heal. It was almost enough to have Megatronus try and access what was left of the Thirteen's bond, now only down to himself, Amalgamous, Alchemist, Alpha, Nexus and Prima and tell them what he discovered…

Almost.

Megatronus cleared his processor as he descended down to the planet that had formed around his uncle and landed on the ground with a heavy thud, the stone beneath his pedes cracking under his weight. He righted himself up before glancing around at what could only be some sort of infant mountain range that was populated by a handful of volcanos, now simply sprouting magma and ash rather than Dark Energon.

The Fallen Prime grunted as he slowly trekked across the barren landscape to his place of residence. It wasn't much, just a simple cavern system that he's hollowed out with a combination of his own servos, his sword and the requiem Blaster on it's lowest possible setting. The result was rather decent if he said so himself and he even got a small Energon vein started up for him to feed on. His room if it could be called that was painfully simple, a single stone slab carved out into a berth and a small pool of boiling water to wash his frame with or simply bath in when he wanted to. It was a far cry form the home he had with solus which was decorated with a wide arrange of her creations and overlooked the Rust sea of Cybertron…

Megatronus shook his head to clear his processor of such thoughts as he removed his requiem Blaster from his back and placed it next to his berth before he sat down on the edge of the stone furniture and let out a tired vent as he checked his systems.

Aside from being rather low on Energon, he was in somewhat perfect health. The Prime huffed as he reached into his subspace and removed a small Energon shard and began to slowly eat the glowing blue substance while he scanned his room with a half-bored expression in his optics.

Megatronus stared up at the ceiling of his 'home' for several Kliks in silence before he slowly vegan to shot off certain systems until only his processor and optics remained online and his Sparkbeat slowed to a near stop, as did the flow of Energon in his body. After several Orns, he switched off his optics, and then with some hesitation on his part, his processor and let stasis take him, his last thought being the soft, gentle smile of his beloved Solus Prime...

…

 _It was official, Megatronus had lost his damned processor and reasoning as he stood outside Solus Prime's forge. The sounds of her hammer echoing through the halls a she crafted yet another wonder with her hammer, or simply another project to keep herself occupied. The dark minded Prime shuffled on his pedes as he peered inside his sister's workshop and watched as she stood before a raging inferno, her Forge hammer held high above her helm before she slammed it into a chunk of metal, creating a shower of sparks as her Forge molded it into something new._

' _By the Covenant she's…' Megatronus trailed off as he watched the lone femme of the Primes work. No matter how often he sees her at work, he could never find the right word to describe the image she struck._

 _Megatonus's optics took in her form, pleasantly surprised to see that she had removed her heavy armor, leaving only a lighter, thinner to cover her for the evening, allowing him a greater view of her protoform. His optics took in the way the muscle in her limbs would strain with every hit of her forge, how the light armor around her aft caught the glow of the fire, how her optics peered into his with a combination of surprise and curiosity…_

' _Wait, what?!' Megatronus thought with a blink as he realized that Solus was watching him with a bemused expression._

" _Brother…" her voice like an indescribable harmony "What brings you to my workshop this evening?"_

 _Megatronus weighed the risk of simply falling back and pretend this entire incident never happened and hoped she never brought it up again before he let out a vent and entered her workshop._

" _I was… curious, if you were perhaps working on a new project" Megatronus said as he nodded towards Solus's prized hammer and the glowing metal on her table "Another wonder to wow the rest?"_

 _Solus quirked a brow at her younger brother before her gaze followed his and she grinned ever so slightly "Not really, just trying to keep my mind occupied is all. It's being plagued by thoughts and feelings that I'm struggling to comprehend"_

" _Oh?" Megatronus sounded with curiosity "What is it?"_

 _Solus turned her attention back to Megatronus with a bemused expression "Why so curious?"_

" _If there is a thing that can stump even the great Solus, then perhaps it should be addressed by another Prime" Megatronus said with a simple shrug before he half turned towards the entryway "Though if it is not my aid you require, perhaps I can fetch Alpha or Alchemist from Prima's heels"_

 _Solus's smile dimmed a little at the stab that Megatronus dealt to his bothers "Megatronus…"_

" _You know I'm right" the dark Prime said with a grin._

 _Solus couldn't help but smirk a little "May haps… may haps…"_

 _Megatronus chuckled before he settled against one of Solus's tables and crossed his servos across his chassis "Now tell me, what plagues your processor sister?"_

 _Solus was silent for a moment as she adverted her gaze to the flames to her side. After a few moments she spoke "It is my Spark Megatronus… it…"_

" _It what?" the Prime asked with is optics narrowing slightly._

 _Solus tried to say something before she caught herself and shook her helm "It confuses me"_

" _Huh?" Megatronus replied with a confused expression 'What does that mean? Is she perhaps ill?'_

 _Solus let out a vent of air as she folded her arms across her chassis as she leaned against her current workspace "For some time now it's been acting up, sometimes beating erratically to the point I half expect it to shoot forth from my chassis and on to the ground. Other times it beats in a way that it hurts to the point I swear I'm going to offline right then and there"_

 _Megatronus quirked a brow at this "Why is that?"_

 _Solus's response was an angered huff "Because of one of my brothers!"_

 _Megatronus's optics widened at this "What?"_

 _Solus nodded with a sigh "Yes, I'm… I'm infatuated with one of my fellow Primes"_

 _Megatronus blinked at this, this was news. Up until now, he's never seen any signs of Solus showing any sort or romantic feelings for one of the other Primes, even the ones that undoubtedly had any for her. Onyx Prime and Nexus Prime were the most obvious candidates given how often they worked with Solus and how close they were to her. It was usually one or the other that Solus worked with when she decided to start up a new project of sorts that wasn't science related like her past partnerships with Quintus, Alchemist and Liege._

" _Well, what do you admire about him?" Megatronus asked with barely hidden rage at the idea that any chance at earing Solus's love was well and truly lost to perhaps some of the very beings he was steadily coming to hate more and more as each Megacycle passed._

 _Solus was silent as she gazed down at the fires before she smiled in a way that Megatronus swore even Unicron would give pause to admire the sheer innocence and beauty of her smile, the serene expression on her faceplates that burned brighter than any star in the universe and was a thousand-fold brighter than all of them combined._

" _His valor… his nobility. How even against great odds, he will never back down, never surrender and will fight to the bitter end for he believes is right" the femme Prime said in a low tone "That despite his appearance and occasionally his rather childish actions, he is perhaps the strongest of us all if not in frame, then most definitely in Spark"_

 _Megatronus was dead silent as he nodded very slowly, trying to keep the mixture of anger and hurt from his expression. It didn't take an intellect to rival the likes of Quintus or Alchemist to know who Solus was speaking of._

 _Nexus Prime, the self-proclaimed 'wizard of forms' amongst the Thirteen who and loved to experiment the most to the point of near insanity and was fascinated by changing the states of matter and creating entirely new elements within the solar forges of Cybertron along with Solus. He was adventurous, powerful, proud, loyal and nearly as unpredictable as Amalgamous was. Megatronus could regrettably see how and why Solus's affections would be centered on such a mech, especially compared to him, a dark rage filled violent animal, or so Prima keeps alluding him to be._

 _After some time, he spoke in a quiet almost sad tone "Well, I'm not sure how to help you with such a thing…"_

" _Really?" Solus asked with narrowed optics as she glanced at her brother._

 _Megatronus nodded with a vent of air "Indeed, I mean short of walking straight up to our brother and telling him how you feel, I don't see what can be possibly done about your feelings on the manner"_

" _And what if he doesn't hear my words?" Solus asked with a frown "What if he does not believe them? Claims them to be a cruel jest?"_

" _Then let your actions speak for your Spark, if I recall he prefers them over words most megacycles anyhow" Megatronus said as he pushed off the table and made to leave the workshop before he stopped and turned towards his sister with a frown "It is Nexus your speaking of, yes?"_

" _No…" Solus said with a shake of her helm._

" _Oh…" Megatronus said before his optics narrowed slightly "It isn't Prima is it?"_

" _Rust no, I'd rather spread my legs and allow Quintus access to my valve then let that self-righteous glitch anywhere near my Spark!" Solus huffed in annoyance._

" _Onyx?" the dark Prime asked. Aside from Nexus and Micronus, the beast former was perhaps the closest to Solus given their love for making things._

 _Solus shook her helm at this "No"_

" _Then who-" Megatronus began only to be cut off as Solus covered the distance between them and crashed her lips against his own._

 _The Dark Prime was still for several moments as his processor tried to comprehend what was happening. After a few nanoseconds, Megatronus's servos made their way to Solus's hips plates and gripped them. The femme moaned into the kiss as she raised one of her legs and wrapped it around his own hips and pulled herself against his frame even harder. After what felt like lightyears, Solus pulled her helm back from Megatronus and grinned up at his stunned expression._

" _Well beloved brother… do my actions speak better than my words?"_

 _Yes, they most certainly did…_

…

The first thing that the Fallen felt was a rather large chunk of rock landing on his head, startling him out of stasis with a growl. The second thing he felt was anger at being awoken in such a manner.

The ancient Prime pushed himself up from his makeshift berth, numerous joints groaning and cracking after remaining still for over hundreds of thousands of Vorns if not more. Megatronus frowned as he saw that his Energon levels, which were already low to begin with, were now at a very dangerous low, it was a miracle he even had the power to awaken at all!

"Here's hoping that the Energon is still good… or there's any at all" The Fallen said in a weak voice as he shook is frame once again, bits of dust and stone falling off his body before he glanced down near his berth and saw that the Requiem Blaster had fallen over at some point during his stasis.

The Prime clicked his glossa against his mouth plates and reached down the grab the powerful weapon before he attached it to the magnetic clamps on his back and made his way towards his cave's entrance. Megatronus idly noticed that the entrance had shrunk to the point he had to bend down a little to make his way through before he entered a cavern that was larger than he remembered.

The Prime shook his head at this "Of course, the door shrinks but no, the fragging hall grows in size… fragging typical slag"

His audio receptors then picked up the sounds of some sort of fire fight. Plasma rounds being discharged and the smell of burning metal and Energon was in the air. Megatronus frowned as he could also faintly pick up the sounds of yelling, screaming and a host of other verbal sounds made when several individuals on opposing sides were shooting at one other. The Prime shook his head as he slowly made his way towards the fight, knowing that it was likely a very bad idea in his current state, but his hopefully still existing Energon stockpile was in that direction and if he didn't want to go offline, he had to go and make sure that whoever was shooting up the cavern system didn't destroy the last of his possible energy source…

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Awoken into an age of war…


	2. Chapter 2

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **superpeirce** : Since they first were made with Generation 1 back in the 1980's. Plenty of times where Autobots and Decepticons have fallen in love with another Transformer. Uhhhh Transformers aren't organic and are vaguely human like in shape at best, so their bodies obviously won't have the same organs as a human if any remotely similar. Who says that new Transformers don't come from female Transformers, there's been a host of ways that they can be created over the years, either because of the Allspark, Primus, Unicron, even humans. May not be in the same way a human woman is impregnated and gives birth but there's nothing saying it can't happen. Plus it may be the only reason why there are still so many Transformers running around despite how many have been killed in the 'Great War' over the millions of years.

 **Bladewolf101** : Yeah, but not for a while.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Yeah, they'll be paired up once she arrives on Earth, well not instantly as there's a rather complicated history between the duo, but it'll happen, and another Femme will be in on it too because reasons. It was either that, or the producers of Robots in Disguise simply wanted the Fallen as a villain and said 'screw it, just make him the bad guy, he usually is in other series'. No, he killed Solus but it's not as simple as it sounds, he didn't just walk into her Forge one day and gunned her down because she wanted to leave him or anything. It's rather tragic how it all came crashing down for the Thirteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Megatronus let out a low grunt of annoyance as he stumbled slightly as he made his way down a narrow hallway of stone. The sounds of fighting getting louder and louder with each step he took, or tired to take. The lack of Energon for so long was really starting to take its toll on his systems, he needed to refuel and fast or this time, when he slips into stasis, there's a good bet he wasn't coming out of it again.

' _What a way for a Prime to go…'_ The Fallen thought with dark amusement as he pushed forward despite the effort it was taking for him to even stay upright _'It wasn't some grand final battle or simply livening until the end of the universe, no it was lack of Energon that'll offline me… frag my existence!'_

Still, it wasn't the worst way to go all things considered, he could have been killed by Prima, now that, that would be embarrassing.

Before Megatronus could give that thought any more considering, he saw several mechanical beings up ahead. The Fallen paused in his step and slowly crouched to the ground and observed these newcomers with interest. They were cybernetic in origin according to his sensors and they both reached around his lower chest in height. His optics narrowed in intrigue as he saw that the two beings had what appeared to be vehicular parts on their frames, almost like-

Megatronus was dragged from his thoughts as he saw one of the beings suddenly transform into some sort of vehicle and drove off further down the tunnel to the sounds of the approaching fighting. The Fallen Prime blinked in surprise as he watched the racing Transformer disappear.

' _Hmm, it appears the rest of the Primes have been busy since my exile. Far as I'm aware, we were the only ones that could do that… either that, or Primus decided to make new 'children''_ Megatronus thought as he slowly stood back up and began to approach the being as they turned to the sounds of the Fallen's footfalls.

Megatrnous gave the apparently surprised being a small nod as he spoke in as non-threatening of a tone as he could muster despite his appearance "Apologies, but would you mind-"

His request was interrupted when the being's arm morphed into a energy blaster of sorts and fired off several shots at a surprised Megatronus Prime. The dark Prime covered his faceplate in instinct as the energy rounds collided with his frame, causing him to stumble back in surprise and slight pain before he stopped. The now armed and unfriendly transformer approached Megatronus with his energy gun centered on Megatronus's form.

"Thought you could sneak up on me Autobot scum?"

Megatronus didn't respond as he slowly lowered his servors and glared angrily at the Transformer that shot him. The sheer intensity of the look caused the Transformer to pause mid gloat as he stared into the burning optics of the dark colored Cybertronian.

' _Oh slag!'_ the Decepticon thought before the Fallen let out an enraged roar and lunged at the Con.

Megantornus ignored the yelp of pain and surprise from the being as his heavier and larger frame collided with its, knocking them both to the ground with Megatronus on top and pinning the smaller being beneath him.

"You dare shoot at me you filthy pile of scrap?!" The Fallen hissed as he wrapped his hands around the throat area of the Transformer and began to squeeze, the metal growing and cracking under his strength. He growled in anger and annoyance as the Transformer tried to tear Megatronus's hands off before the dark Prime lifted the upper part of the Decepticon up before slamming it into the ground beneath, seemingly knocking the fight out of him briefly enough for Megatronus to push down even harder until-

 **KRAKK!**

The Transformer went limp in Megatronus's grip as what appeared to be Energon leaked from the crushed throat. Megatronus made a sound of disgust as he pushed himself back up before he briefly stumbled. The fight took more out of him then he thought.

"I really… need… that Energon" he muttered weakly before the sounds of several engine noises gained his attention as several of the car like beings appeared and transformed before Megatronus.

They glanced down at their dead comrade by the Primes's pedes for several nanoseconds before they raised their arms towards him and transformed them into more of those energy weapons. The Prime growled at them as he slowly began to reach for the Requiem Blaster on his back.

"He attacked me first, I had no choice" the Fallen tried to reason before one of the Transformers spoke in an angered tone.

"Save your self-righteous scarp for someone who gives a frag Autobot scum!"

And at that, they opened fired as the Fallen dashed for cover in a nearby tunnel as he drew the blaster from his back and vented out several gusts of air before he peeked out from his cover with narrowed optics before pulling back as several energy rounds rushed past him and chipped away at the stone wall. The Prime growled in anger as he readied his weapon before he suddenly charged out with a roar and pulled the trigger and for the first time in several billion years, the thundering crack of the Requiem Blaster was heard again.

…

Several moments earlier…

…

Optimus Prime, current leader of the Autobots and leader of the aptly named Team Prime, narrowed his optics as he took cover by an outdated yet remarkable well-functioning Energon mining drill. Ever since the Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals was forced to flee Cybertron and into the universe at large towards the end of the Great War, they've been forced to scavenge the older tech of their race on a number of lost colonies, active or deserted along with an equal amount of ancient abandoned space stations over the centuries. It was rare to find any sort of mining tech like the one Optimus was using for cover and hoped that it would be still in working order after the latest skirmish with the Decepticons present in this Energon mine.

' _It'd make gathering Energon easier'_ the Prime thought as he ducked under a stray plasma bolt that narrowly missed his helm before he turned to see the Decepticon that fired at him with narrowed optics.

Optimus replied in kind by activating his built in Pathfinder blaster and fired off three concussive energy rounds at the Decepticon warrior. Prime watched as the smaller Decepticon's frame shook with each hit before it collapsed, it's upper chassis smoking and sparking. Before Optimus could see if the 'Con would function or not, his attention was briefly drawn to his spark as it gave off an odd feeling that caused him to pause in his movements.

' _What…?'_ Optimus thought with confusion as he felt something unexplainable before it just as quickly faded away, leaving the former Data clerk once known as Orion Pax confused.

Before Optimus could further investigate the matter, his attention was drawn back to the skirmish at hand as his men began to push deeper into the Energon mine.

A large green mech known by the name of Bulkhead was slowly advancing towards a small squad of Decepticon fighters while a yellow and black Autobot by the name of Bumblebee covered his flank with his small but powerful double barrel energy blasters. Optimus was about to join the two before another member of his team came up beside him, his triple barrel blasters smoking from the amount of energy he's been firing off.

"Everything alright boss mech?" Cliffjumper asked as he sent several energy blasts towards the Decepticons trying to outflank Bumblebee and Bulkhead before he turned his attention back to his Prime.

Optimus nodded "Yes, just… an odd feeling is all"

"Something serious?" Clifjumper asked as he and Optimus raced to follow after their teammates "For a second there, you looked like Prowl when he saw his room after Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were done going through it with a couple of cans of neon electric grade frame coloring"

Optimus grinned underneath his battle mask at the memory of his late friend and one of his senior commanding officers and was about to reply before suddenly the entire cavern seemed to shake almost like there was an earthquake at the sound of a thundering boom.

" _Whoa!"_ Bumblebee said as he leaped out of the way of several tons of falling rocks _"What, are the 'Cons trying to blow this place?"_

"If they did, we'd be dead. When it comes to blowing up limited resources out of spite, the 'Cons don't do it half afted" Bulkhead said with a frown as he saw that the Decepticons for now had retreated farther into the mine.

It was then that Optimus felt the odd feeling in his spark as he and Clifjumper closed in on Bumblebee and Bulkhead. The red colored Autobot glanced around the cavern with narrowed optics before he spoke.

"Maybe the Cons hit some sort of natural gas vent or something? There's a lot of those things on this planet"

Optimus hummed at the possibility before suddenly the four Autobots heard the sounds of blaster fire farther into the mine. The Autobot leader narrowed his optics as he contacted home base.

"Ratchet?"

" _ **Go ahead Optimus"**_ the voice of one of Optimus's oldest, still functioning friends responded after a few nanoseconds.

"Have you deployed Arcee into the mine that the rest of us are currently in?" Optimus asked as he and the other three Autobots felt the ground shake again followed by the distant muffled yells of several Decepticons.

Ratchet was silent for a moment before he answered _**"No, she's still recharging on her berth, why?"**_

"Doc, we're picking up what sounds like another fire fight down here, and it ain't us" Bulkhead stated as he entered the conversation as well. His optics narrowed as he and the rest of the team heard another thundering boom.

"What is that?" Cliffjumper asked with a frown on his faceplates "Fusion canon?"

Bumblebee shook his head, his door wings twitching as several bits of stone from the ceiling fell on to them _"Nah, sounds bigger, or heavier. Arc rifle maybe. Or a concussion turret… a big one"_

"If that's the case, who in the pit of Unicron is using it?" Bulkhead asked as he scanned further down the pathway the fighting was coming from.

It was Ratchet that decided to answer _**"It could be another bout of infighting amongst the ranks. Ever since Megatron went dark two years ago, I've been picking up transmissions from several different fronts of Decepticons turning on one another, trying to take command. Could be what your hearing now"**_

"We shall soon find out, stand by" Optimus said before he ended the connection and glanced at Cliffjumper and Bulkhead "Stay here and guard the exit, Bumblebee and I shall scout ahead"

"On it boss" Bulkhead said with a nod while Cliffjumper simply grunted as he went about securing any weapons dropped by the now offline Decepticons.

Optimus gestured for Bumblebee to follow before he paused for a moment and turned back towards the mining drill and was pleased to see that it was still in relatively good condition. The red and blue colored mech turned towards Bulkhead and nodded towards the mining equipment "Secure the drill to take back to base after it's been cleared of any Decepticon trackers"

The former Wrecker nodded before he called Cliffjumper over to him to help with securing the mining drill as Bumblebee and Optimus headed further into the tunnel.

" _Hey Optimus, what do you think his going on down there?"_ the yellow scout asked as the fighting was starting to die down ahead of them.

Optimus didn't reply right away as he ran through the possible scenarios from as Ratchet said, rebellion and a grab for power to a possible Autobot somehow making it to Earth and ending up here of all places.

"I do not know Bumblebee, but-" he would have continued had he not felt the odd feeling in his spark again, causing him to stop and glance down at his chest plates.

Bumblebee saw this and stopped as well, his optics looking on in worry " _Sir?"_

"It's… nothing" Optimus said with a frown before he gave his friend as much as a reassuring look he could with most of his face covered by his battle mask.

Bumblebee didn't seem entirely convinced and was about to voice said doubts before another thundering boom shook the cavern, causing the two to stumble from the force of a nearby explosion.

" _What the frag?!"_ Bumblebee said as he struggled to remain upright while Optimus's optics narrowed before he activated his blaster and rushed ahead, leaving Bumblebee to watch him go for several nanoseconds before he chased after his commander with his own blasters out and at the ready.

…

' _Whatever these beings are, their sure are a lot of them'_ Megatronus thought as he fired off another blast from the Requiem blaster at a small group of the unknown hostile mechs that he concluded were Decepticons.

"Come on, it's one Autobot, lets show this fragger why the Decepticons will curb stomp their affs into rust!" one of the mechs shouted before he too was reduced to a pile of molten sag from a small blast from Megatronus.

It also may have helped that they shouted who they were to Megatronus, though he still had no idea what a slagging Autobot was.

' _Hmm, better leave one alive. Maybe one of them will give me a answer to what in the pit of Unicron is going on'_ Megatronus thought as he saw that one of the still functioning Transformers had tried to flank the Fallen.

Megatronus responded by waiting until the being was close enough before he moved with far more speed that defied his size and seized the mech in a headlock. The mech let out a startled yelp as Megatronus turned and used his body as a makeshift shield as he lined up three mechs in front of him with the Requiem blaster and fired off a single shot. The red beam of energy tore through the mechs, reducing their frames to large chunks of molten metal and burning Energon before the beam collided with the already heavily damaged wall behind them, sending another tremor through the increasingly unstable mine.

The Fallen almost vented out a sigh of relief before he was suddenly hit by multiple energy bolts to the back of his frame, causing him to stumble forward before he turned and used the now dead mech to shield him from what appears to be re-enforcements. Megatronus readied his blaster to fire at the approaching mechs before one of them suddenly raised their arm and instead of forming a blaster, it formed into some sort of rocket launcher and fired off three small rockets towards the Fallen. Megatronu's optics widened as he threw his half shredded shield towards the approaching missiles and made to rush for cover before the force of the explosion sent him tumbling into the wall.

The ancient Prime groaned in slight pain before he went to stand up and fire off another beam with his Requiem Blaster before the barrel of the gun was forced downward by one of the mechs clawed hand. The Prime was by this point, too deprived of Energon to offer up an affective counter as the mech slammed his fist into Megatronus's side before another kicked the Prime in the other side as well, unbalancing him briefly.

Megatronus let out a roar of rage as he pushed back and slammed his helm into one of the mechs, cracking their visor and was about to keep pressing his temporary advantage before he was tackled to the ground by one of the other Transformers before the Requiem blaster was knocked from his hands. The dark Prime tried to pry the smaller cybernetic being off him but another of the purple mechs grabbed Megatronus's servo and slammed it into the ground before holding it down with all of his strength.

The Fallen tried to break free before one of the mechs held an arm cannon to his faceplate, his red optic visor glaring down at Megatronus. Somehow, the Fallen Prime knew the little fragger was smirking underneath his helm.

"Nighty night Autobot glitch. Say hi to the rest of your buddies!" the mech sneered as he prepared to open fire on the Prime's face plate before an energy round suddenly tore through his head, spraying bits of his processor and Energon onto both Megatronus and one of the mechs holding the Fallen down.

Megatronus blinked in surprise before he used that brief moment to shove the two Decepticons off him with a yell. The drone foot soldiers stumbled back before they were both gunned down by the emerging from of a red and blue mech with a battle mask on followed quickly by a smaller yellow bot. The Fallen watched as the dup mowed down his attackers as he slowly struggled to pick himself up, his vision starting to fade as the lack of Energon began to finally take its toll on his systems. And getting attacked hadn't helped his already poor health either.

' _Next time… leave a few chunks of Energon by the berth'_ Megatronus thought weakly before he turned to see the Requiem blaster on the ground and was about to reach for it before he heard the voice of one of his rescuers, the taller one from the sounds of it.

"Ratchet, we've discovered another Cybertronian, he appears to be a Neutral"

Megatronus blinked in complete and total shock, he recognized that voice. His optics slowly rose to the red and blue mech before him and for several tense moments stared in complete and total silence before he spoke in an unsure tone as his systems began to approach the stage where they'd be shutting down to try and desperately conserve what little Energon he had left in the next few astroseconds "Optimus… Prime?"

The leader of the Autobots simply stared at the Fallen Prime with wide optics, his frame frozen in complete shock before he spoke in a low whisper as his processor was hit with recognition from a combination of the Matrix of Leadership and some alien memory that he barely could decipher "M-Megatronus…?"

Bumblebee looked back and forth between the two before he spoke up _"Wait, you know this guy? Wait, scrap that, who is he in the first place and why does he have the same name as that bucket head!?"_

Yes, things had definitely grown more complicated then they possibly needed to Megatronus thought before he fell forward with the last coherent thing he heard was Optimus asking someone named 'Ratchet' for a 'Ground Bridge' and something about medical aid.

' _Must admit, never thought I see him again'_ Megatronus thought as he lost consciousness.

…

Optimus blinked in complete and total shock as he stared down at the unconsciousness form of the Fallen Prime as a Ground Bridge opened up behind him and Ratchet came rushing out. Never in a million Vorns did he even entertain the thought that the Fallen was not only still functional, but on Earth of all places!

' _It can't be a coincidence'_ Optimus thought before his attention was dragged to what lay beside Megatronus and his Energon froze as he recognized the weapon… the Requiem Blaster.

Optimus was so deep in thought that he almost missed what Ratchet was saying as the medical bot examined the larger mech with a worried frown "His Energon levels are extremely low, well beyond the red zone. It's a miracle he was even functioning"

"He always was a stubborn one…" Optimus muttered lowly as he gazed at the ancient Prime as old memories from a life that was his but not his at the same time rushed through his processor.

" _Optimus, do you know this mech?"_ Bumblebee asked as he kept an optic out for any more Decepticons.

Ratchet paused in his examination of the down Cybertronian and glanced at his leader with a curious expression on his faceplates "What does he mean Optimus?"

Before Optimus could respond, Bumblebee beat him to it _"He called him Megatronus and they looked like they knew each other based off their reactions. Thought it was old bucket head himself till I remembered he don't look as scary as this guy does"_

Ratchet hummed at that before he glanced down at the mech, or more specifically, the blaster lying next to him. Ratchet made to grab it before Optimus's servo passed in front of his and grabbed the weapon off the ground at such a speed that Ratchet jumped a little in surprise.

"I will hold on to that for now" the Prime said as he held the weapon up and examined it for several moments before placing it on his back's magnetic clamps.

Ratchet nodded as he reached out to grab the injured Cybertronian before him "Fine, but help me get him through the ground Bridge. I need to administer a shot of highly concentrated Energon and quick. I had bulkhead and Cliffjumper get a medical birth ready before I left, just in case"

Optimus nodded as he aided his friend in lifting the heavy mech and escort him towards the swirling vortex which would take them home while Bumblebee kept watch before he followed the three into the portal as well.

Several moments of tense silence passed within the now empty mine tunnel before suddenly a new mech appeared from the shadows, this one vastly different from the ones littering the floor, or what was left of them.

The Cybertronian possessed a purple color scheme with darker purple biolights running up and down his body, stifle-jointed legs, thin arms that also doubled for wings for it's vehicle form, long thin fingers and a visor that covered the entirety of it's face. It stared at the now offline Decepticon soldiers before it began to replay a part of the conversation that it listened in on.

" _M-Megatronus… M-Megatronus… M-Megatronus…"_

Soundwave gazed back at the area where the Autobot Ground Bridge had closed in total silence before turning on his heel and taking several steps before steeping through a ground bridge that he opened back to the Nemesis to alert Starscream of this recent development.

The Autobots had gained a new ally it seems, a very powerful ally at that.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, surprising reunions…


	3. Chapter 3

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Bladewolf101** : Because in the Aligned/Prime continuity, Optimus Prime was one of the original thirteen Primes that entered the Well of Allsparks at the end of the Primes reign and was reborn as Orion Pax and regained his memories when he became a Prime again. Also, the Matrix of Leadership helped him recognize the Fallen Prime.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Actually, Blackarachina's origin is a bit different in this reality, and a bit darker.

 **Arnold** : You mean Beast Hunters? If yes, then yes, this story will eventually get to that, but it'll be very different compared to what happened in the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

 _It had happened, it had finally had finally happened… Orion Pax, a dedicated and astute archivist at the Iacon Hall of Records, was late for work._

" _Out of the way, move, this highway has four lanes, use one of them or take a shuttle next time instead of dragging your aft on the speedway!" Orion Pax yelled as his alternate form raced down the speedway, passing numerous mechs and femmes as he tried to reach the Hall of Records before he was later then he already was._

 _The previous evening, Orion Pax had joined several of his friends, his only friends really, for a couple of drinks at 'Maccadam's Old Oil House' and Orion, against his better judgment let his friend Jazz but him one of the newest drinks that the bar owner Maccadam had introduced, a new type of Visco which had a tinge of watered down acid and raw oil to give it a odd sort of smooth but addicting flavor. Safe to say, Orion liked it… a lot… in fact after his third drink of the highly intoxicating drink, things began to blur and the next thing Orion knew, he was waking up on his sofa with his alarm showing that he was already half a Joor late!_

" _Last time… I ever let… Jazz… buy me… a drink!" Orion gritted out as he raced off the speedway, almost causing a collision between two mechs and down a rather empty street, the towering Hall of Records just up ahead._

" _Almost there, almost there…" Orion whispered as he neared the building and was just about to transform before he heard the one sound he dreaded since taking off from his apartment and racing across a fifth of the massive city that was Iacon._

 _A law enforcement siren._

" _Primus fragging dammit through the aft and out the spark chamber!" Orion groaned out as he saw the law enforcer driving after him._

 _Orion slowly pulled off to the side before transforming and turned towards the transforming law enforcer. Orion vented out a defeated sigh as he rubbed his hands together nervously._

" _Officer, I-" Orion began before he stopped to see that the law enforcer that pulled him over was none other than his friend, or acquaintance through Jazz, Prowl!_

" _Good morning, Orion Pax" Prowl said, the doors to his alternate mood shifting into place as he assumed his bipedal form and pulled out a datapad from his subspace "In a hurry I see…"_

 _Orion gave the mech a sheepish smile "Yes, well you see Prowl, last night I was out with Jazz and Dion, you remember them, right? Anyway, they took me out to Maccadam's and well they had a new drink and I let Jazz funny enough convince me to have one and well-"_

" _Orion Pax, I'm well aware of Jazz's antics, as are you" Prowl interrupted Orion as he typed in a few things on his datapad about Orion, such as his vehicle mode's appearance, it's speed through a regulated area, and other tedious information "Which is why, I'm questioning the logic behind you allowing Jazz to do such a thing"_

 _Orion winced at that "Well, I wouldn't say I allowed him, more of he tricked me, along with Dion!"_

 _Prowl grunted at that as he typed down a few more things. Orion eyed the datapad worriedly as he rubbed his hands together, his fingers interlocking at some points "A-Are you going to write me up a ticket?"_

 _Prowl shook his head at this "No"_

 _Orion coudln't help but let out a vent of air in relief "Oh thank the Primus and the Allspark, because today just hasn't been my-"_

" _I'm giving you a ticket" Prowl said as his datapad ejected out a small flimsy metal card that he handed to the stunned archivist that showed Orion's name, the violation he was being charged with, the evidence to show it, and the amount of credits he'll need to pay on a small holographic display._

 _Orion blinked at the ticket he received "B-But… but…?"_

" _Have a good Mega-Cycle Orion Pax and give Jazz and Dion my regards" Prowl said with a simple nod before he transformed and slowly re-entered the increasing traffic before turning down another street._

 _Orion blinked at the law enforcer's departure before he turned towards the ticket and let out a dark growl "Fraggin dammit Jazz!"_

 _After spending the better part of several Kliks fuming over how his morning had started off, Orion continued the rest of his journey to the Archive on foot. He grumbled all the way up the stairs, passed the check in and all the way to his work station. It wasn't until after he settled into his work that he heard the voice of his least favorite mech on Cybertron at the moment._

" _Hey Paxy, I was wondering if you were even going to show up this Mega-cycle!" Jazz greeted Orion as he made his way to the Communication's grid of the Archive but stopped once he caught sight of his friend who looked a little worse for wear for some odd reason._

 _Orion sent a scowl towards Jazz as he archived a few old documents about the early days of Nova Prime's rule with the start of the Golden age of Cybertron "Do you have any idea what my Megac-cylce has been like since I came out of recharge?!"_

 _Jazz tapped on his chin for a moment with on of his four fingers before he shrugged "Same as every other Mega-cycle?"_

" _NO!" Orion hissed at the slightly startled bot before him "First I find out that I was late waking up!"_

" _Wow, you must have drunk a lot more of that new drink than me and Dion thought. Or you're not as much as a heavy weight as I thought" Jazz said before Orion held another digit up in growing fury._

" _Then, I had to race across Iacon, which I'm certain may have caused an accident or two, and get here in the hopes that my tardiness wouldn't be as bad as it already was shaping up to be and you know what? I had just about made it!" Orion said before he leaned towards Jazz with a growl, causing the silver mech to back up a little in surprise "But just as I make it down the street, when I'm just a hundred meters from the building, I'm pulled over for speeding by guess who?"_

" _Uhhhhh, who?" Jazz asked with curiosity._

" _Prowl!" Orion nearly shouted in rage before he held up his ticket "And the slagger gave me a ticket! Me, a ticket! A fraggin ticket!"_

 _Jazz nodded sympathetically at that "Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to think our friendship would at least get me a warning on a first offense with Prowl or at least the tenth, but nooooo!"_

 _Orion was shaken in rage at the casualness of Jazz's learning of his horrible morning and was about to shove the ticket in his faceplates and demand that he pays for it since it was his fault he was late before Dion, a blue, yellow and white mech appeared with a friendly grin on his faceplates._

" _Whoa, what seems to be the trouble here mechs?" one of the Hall's stationed Elite Guardsman asked as he glanced back and forth between his two, really only, friends._

 _Orion glanced at Dion before he pointed towards Dion with a glare similar to the one he's been giving Jazz "You, and him! You're the trouble here!"_

 _Dion's blue optics blinked in surprise at this "Huh?"_

 _It was Jazz who decided to answer the unspoken question "Orion it seems, had a lot more to drink last night then we remember and woke up late because of it. And in his mad dash to get here, he got a ticket from Prowl"_

 _Dion was silent for a few kliks before he slowly turned towards Orion with a questioning gaze "You said you could hold your drinks"_

 _Orion gritted his denta in anger before he somehow reigned in his growing anger and annoyance and vented it out with a heavy sigh and slumped down into his chair and held his helm in his hands "What am I going to do?"_

 _Dion quirked an amuse brow at Orion "It's a acceleration ticket Orion, not a summons to court. Just pay it off and be done with it"_

" _But I've never gotten any sort of ticket before in my life!" Orion said in a miserable tone._

 _Jazz chuckled at this as he patted Orion on the shoulder "Yeah, you're a real law breaker now. What's next Orion? Noise complaints, jaywalking, or worse… walking on to private property?"_

 _Dion sniggered at that as he adjusted the position of his energy rile on his back before leaning against Orion's desk "Yeah, I can see it now on the news, Orion Pax, 'A noble Archivist of the Hall of Records… a trespasser and speeder'?"_

 _Orion's brow twitched in annoyance as Jazz and Dion broke out into fits of laughter before he shook his head "Times like this where I wonder why I'm friends with you"_

 _The two continued to laugh even more before Dion suddenly remembered something as he checked his chromometer and saw the time "Uh-oh…"_

" _What is it Dion?" Orion asked as he saw the slightly panicked look on his friend's faceplate._

" _I just remembered that I was supposed to give a tour of this place to one of the new recruits!" Dion said with a groan "But I don't want to!"_

" _Why?" Jazz asked with a bemused expression._

" _Because it's so booooring!" Dion complained as he looked back and forth between his friends "Plus, they always ask the dumbest questions like where's the wash racks, breakrooms or what shifts they get and if they can change them or not or worse, complain about how boring this post"_

" _So… basically you" Jazz said with a laugh that Orion joined him in._

" _Heeeey I don't complain-"_

" _Your right Dion, a sparkling would complain even less" Orion chuckled while Jazz leaned against him for support for a few kliks as it was Dion's turn to be laughed at while he glared at them._

 _Dion glowered at the two before suddenly his expression changed to something more hopeful and perhaps a bit pleading "Hey, one of you wouldn't mind covering this tour for me, would you? I'd owe you one"_

 _Jazz shook his helm at this as he backed away "Sorry Dion, but I have to get going. My flight yo Crystal City is in a Joor and I gotta leave now if I want to make it"_

 _Dion watched as the mech turned on his heel in a rather flashy manner and leave before the Elite Guardsman turned towards Orion with an even more desperate expression._

" _Orion, buddy!"_

" _No" Orion said with a shake of his helm._

" _Please?" Dion asked as he fell to his knees and laid his chin on the edge of Orion's desk and gave him a sort of sparkling cybercat look._

" _No-…" Orion began before a idea came to him and he gave his friend a amused look "Wait, you said you'd owe me one if I do it, right?"_

" _Yeah!" Dion said, his expression brightening 'Score!'_

" _No matter what it is?" Orion asked, a grin growing on his faceplates._

" _Yes, anything!" Dion practically shouted "Pit, I'll even go into the security wing later and erase the evidence of you being late to help you keep your pain in the aft attendance record spotless if that's what it'll take!"_

' _Now there's an idea… but no, that would be asking a little too much' Orion thought with amusement before he stood up "While I appreciate how far you'd go to pay me back Dion, that won't be necessary"_

 _At this, Dion's brow furrowed "So… you'll do it for free?"_

 _Orion scoffed at this before he pulled out the ticket he got from Prowl and shoved it into Dion's servos "Pit no!"_

 _Dion glanced down at what it was before his optics widened "Y-You… you want me to pay for your ticket!?"_

" _Well if you won't…" Orion said as he took the ticket back and sat back down and made himself comfortable "Have fun with the tour. Hey maybe this recruit will go on and on about how they'll be missing out on the grandeur's of rising the ranks to become Ultra Magnus's right hand mech or femme or even replace him!"_

 _Dion paled at this before he snatched the ticket from Orion before he could subspace it "Fine I'll pay the damn thing, now go and give that recruit their tour! They're at my usual post by now!"_

" _If you insist" Orion said with a reluctant sigh as he stood up and slowly made his way out of his office and towards where Dion usually patrolled with a smirk on his face plates 'Ha, there's Dion. Now I just need to think of a way to get back at Jazz and the crimes they've committed against me will be complete!'_

 _It didn't take long for Orion to reach Dion's usual post, it was the close proximity to one another that allowed the two to slowly get to know one another. And the location was fairly spacious, meaning it wasn't hard for him to spot the new recruit that Dion was supposed to give the tour to. The archivist stopped dead in his tracks and very nearly openly gaped at the sight the new Elite Guard sentry before him gave. It was a femme, a femme whose beauty was beyond what Orion thought possible for any living being to possess!_

 _She was adorned in pink and dark purple armor with several dark red markings on the metal plating showing that she had recently graduated from the Elite Guard Academy and had the darkest blue optics that he's ever seen in any Cybertronian. She wasn't bulky, or too thin but seemed to be in that area where she somehow seamlessly blended hardened warrior muscle with optic popping feminine curves. She wasn't very tall, only reaching to Orion's lower chest but the archivist was willing to bet she could take him or even a mech bigger than him down without much effort._

' _Primus… she's… she's… I didn't even know beauty like this was possible' Orion tried to think of a proper word that could truly describe how enchanting she looked, especially with how the lighting from both outside and the various data shelves reflected off the femme's armor._

 _After several nanoseconds of staring, Orion cleared his vocalizer to catch the distracted femme's attention and introduced himself with a small bow "Greetings, I am Orion Pax, one of the archivist here at the hall of Records"_

" _Elita-One, reporting for my first day of duty at the Iacon Hall of Records" the femme said with salute and unmistakable pride in her angelica like voice "Tell me Orion Pax, will Corporal Dion be here soon to give me a tour of the complex? I've been waiting for almost half a Joor now…"_

 _Now Orion had one of two options laid out before him as he stared at the slightly embarrassed femme. He could go the noble and responsible route and cover for his friend Dion, maybe make up a small little while lie where the Elite Guardsman was busy dealing with a rowdy mech that wasn't being courteous to his fellow Cybertronians in one of the more public halls on the lower levels, or he could completely throw him under the transport rig and potentially cost him his chance with such a beautiful femme like Elita-One._

" _I'm afraid Guardsman Dion is too busy shirking his duty to give you a tour of your new post because he believes the experience will annoy him like the past several" Orion said to the femme._

' _Screw it, Dion should have sucked it up and done the fragging tour' Orion thought as he watched the femme's reaction._

 _Elita-One blinked her optics in surprise at Orion's answer, it wasn't quite what she was expecting to hear "Oh… well then why are you helping me then?"_

" _Because… it'd be rude to not aid you- not that you look like you need aid, I mean I'm sure you do but what I meant was… I'm just trying to be friendly" Orion said while mentally beating his helm against a wall before shoving it into a container of Scraplets._

 _Elita-One stared at Orion with a quirked optic ridge before she smiled a little slyly at his apparent nervousness "Well then Orion Pax, would you do me the honors of escorting me though my new post?"_

 _Orion nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly "Y-yes, of course, it'd be my honor"_

" _Excellent but be warned I have many questions…" Elita-One said with a chuckle as she stepped in line with Orion and slid her arm through his, taking him by surprise "Well, lets get to it. Where to first?"_

 _Orion hoped to Primus that the femme didn't notice his fans struggling to keep his internal temperature down at the physical contact she initiated with him._

" _W-We can start w-with the entertainment halls…"_

" _Lead on" Elita-One said with a grin and for a moment, Orion wondered if being late to work and getting speeding tickets from Prowl would always pay out like this._

' _If it is… I'm gonna be late for work for the rest of my existence and get as many speeding tickets as possible' the mech thought before everything around him seemed to fade away…_

…

Optimus's optics online at that point, replacing the image of Elita-One, standing beside him with an amused grin, with that of the rather unflattering and dull ceiling of his quarters, deep within the Earth based Autobots base. The former archivist thought it was a rather jarring one eighty, to go from seeing beauty incarnate to something so plain as a concrete surface.

Optimus laid on his berth for several moments as his processor mulled over the first time he ever met Elita-One. After a time, the Autobot leader vented out a tired sigh as he slowly rose from his berth, his armor appearing from subspace and snapping into place. Optimus rubbed the side of his shoulder as he felt the armor had a little trouble aligning before it settled.

'Best to get that looked at before it starts to grind the metal raw' Optimus thought as he made to exit his quarters before he stopped and glanced over at a small but highly secured weapons locker along the wall to see that the Requiem Blaster was still secured.

His optics trailed over the ancient but powerful weapon for a few Kliks before turned away from the powerful blaster and exited his quarters in time to see Bumblebee emerge from his with a slight stumble. The yellow scout noticed Prime and gave him an exhausted nod.

" _Optimus, sir_ " he beeped as he fell in line with Optimus's stride towards the rations suite to collect their morning Energon meal.

"Bumblebee" Optimus nodded as he glanced down at the young mech "I take it your recharge wasn't very productive?"

" _Not really"_ Bumblebee vented out as he ran a hand over his faceplate _"Bad dreams again"_

Optimus frowned at that "Have 'they' started again?"

The yellow scout shook his head _"No, not what happened at Tyger Pax…"_

Optimus nodded at this and ended the conversation there, he didn't need any further elaboration as to what Bumblebee was referring to…

The Kaon 'Science Compound', a nightmare of a facility run by Shockwave, the Decepticon's top scientists and the engineer of some of the greatest nightmares the Decepticons ever threw at the Autobots or neutrals. Towards the end of the War on Cybertron, before all three factions were forced to flee Cybertron and into the stars, Optimus, Bumblebee and over twenty other mechs and femmes had infiltrated the compound to rescue several dozen Neutralist Cybertronians and Autobot prisoners that the Decepticons were experimenting on for Vorns.

They saved some of them, a little over half of them in fact where's the rest… Optimus didn't even know he was looking at what were once functioning, sentient beings until Blaster had hacked the compounds datanet and revealed what he discovered.

' _And what happened to those poor souls paled in comparison to what else we saw there…'_ Optimus thought as he and Bumblebee had arrived at the suite and acquired their morning rations and went their separate ways for the Mega-cycle.

Optimus to the main monitor hub to monitor the base's scanners, read and reply to any messages sent from either the U.S. government or what was left of the Autobots communications grid and battle net while Bumblebee waited for Cliffjumper to awaken so they could go out and explore some of the backroads they came across on the landmass that the humans called Europe… for security purposes and not to race each other to see who's got the faster alternate mode of course.

' _Of course… despite how mature those two act at times, I sometimes forget their still adolescents… thank Primus that Hot Rod isn't here, or worse the Twins'_ Optimus thought with a tired grin as he stared at a screen that held a list of what Ratchet needed to keep this base up and running.

It was then that Arcee entered the main hanger with a cube of half-drunk Energon in her servos. The blue two-wheeler nodded at Optimus as she came to stand next to him "Optimus…"

"Arcee, I see your doing well" Optimus said as he took a sip from the last of his Energon before sub spacing the empty cube to recycle later.

Arcee nodded "Yeah, Ratchet says I should be good to go in a few more Mega-cycles. Starting to get stir crazy being in this place for so long. Too small from my liking"

Optimus hummed at that, the base that the humans offered the Autobots was indeed fairly small, by there standards at least.

Arcee glanced around the main hanger before her optics settled on the hall that led to the medical wing of the base "So, how is he?"

Optimus glanced down at Arcee before he saw where she was looking "I'm unsure, I have yet to check in on him, but Ratchet has yet to contact me on anything, so I assume all is well and he's recovering without trouble"

Arcee nodded at that as she took a sip of her Energon "Well, once he's up and moving around, he gonna stay or leave?"

Optimus frowned at that, it was something he's been mulling over for some time since bringing Megatronus here. The Prime was waiting for the elder Prime to regain consciousness however before he even began to broach that bridge. If there was one thing that Optimus remembered about Megatronus Prime aside from his legendary temper, it was his sheer loathing of others making decisions for him without his input.

"I am… unable to answer that question for the time being" Optimus eventually stated with a vent of air.

Arcee nodded at that as she turned to leave "Guess that's the best answer we'll be getting for now, huh?"

"Indeed" Optimus nodded.

Arcee then turned her attention back to the direction of the medical wing before she spoke, her tone a bit more nervous than usual "Optimus, I was wondering, we'll all of us really, but I was wondering if it's true"

"Is what true?" Optimus asked with a raised optic ridge.

Arcee didn't seem to know how to voice her question without it sounding to offensive before she eventually decided to just say it and get it over with.

"That Megatronus, the Fallen… is it true that he killed Solus Prime all those Vorns ago?" the femme asked as she gazed up at Optimus with questioning optics.

"What happened that Mega-cycle, and the Mega-cycles leading up to said event were… complicated" Optimus said, his shoulder slagging slightly in exhaustion as ancient faded memories raced through is processor "And I ask that you relay this to the others. Do not ask him about it, do not mention it around him and most of all… do not judge him until he believes you've earned the right to know what happened"

Arcee nodded at that, it wasn't quite an answer, but it was fair in her opinion…

"Alright, I'll let the others know" Arcee said as she turned and began to leave before she suddenly stopped and turned back to Optimus with another question look on her faceplate "Optimus… I've been wondering, how did you recognize Megatronus, matter fact, how do you know so much about what happened with the Thirteen?"

Optimus was silent for a few kliks before he answered by tapping on his chassis "The Matrix…"

Arcee hummed at that before she took another drink of her Energon as she returned to her room to make some adjustments to her blasters, leaving Optimus alone for the time being. Several Kliks of silence passed as Optimus read a few reports from the Autobots human allies before a message popped up on the Autobots communications grind. The Autobot leader checked to see who sent the message before he stifled a groan at what he saw.

The message was from Red Alert, the Autobots Security Director and it was one of his irregular security correspondents that he sends out to the various bases and outposts under Autobot control to see if they still were under said faction's control. The old bot was being particularly jumpy lately as Optimus had received a security check not even several Deca-cycles ago!

Just before Optimus was about to click on the message and go through the long denta grinding process of verifying that he was not only an Autobot but the outpost was still under Autobot control, Bulkhead had emerged from his quarters. Optimus glanced at the former Wrecker for a moment before he spoke.

"Bulkhead"

The large green mech stopped mid stride to the tunnel and glanced at Optimus with a questioning expression on his face plate before he gave the Prime a respectful nod "Optimus, sir"

Optimus returned the gesture before motioning towards the data hub "Bulkhead, Ratchet has just contacted me about our guest over in medical. Would you be willing to monitor the hub until I return?"

Bulkhead nodded as he began to make his way over to the various screens while responding "Sure thing. Think I'm gonna use this chance to see if I can get a message out to Hound, haven't heard from him in a while"

"Thank you and if you happen to get in contact with your elder brother, give him my regards" Optimus said with a nod of thanks towards his comrade before he turned on his heel and made a beeline for the hallway that would take him to the medical wing.

Optimus had to stifle a chuckle as he faintly heard Bulkhead groan as he saw the message from Red Alert followed by mutterings of 'Paranoid fargger' and 'needs to get laid' before he opened the file and began to fill it out.

' _Apologies Bulkhead… but I've done the last six security checks sent by Red Alert since coming to this planet'_ Optimus thought with a small grin as he approached the entryway to the medical wing.

The medical wing wasn't very large even though Bulkhead had helped Ratchet extent it's length and width by taking down several walls that connected to several other storage rooms. On one side of the room was a small display of scanners and screens where Ratchet currently was while on the other was several berths for any wounded team members, one of which was occupied by the Fallen Prime, a decontamination or quarantine chamber and storage unit with a vast away of Cybertronian medical tools.

"Ratchet…" Optimus nodded towards the team's only medic and one of Optimus's oldest friends… still living ones at least.

Ratchet didn't acknowledge his commander's appearance as his attention was still on a scanner that was displaying various readings of his recent patient, Megatronus. The orange and white medic made a grunting sound as he typed down a few notes on a datapad as the scanner continued to display new information.

Optimus stared at the old bot for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke a little louder "Ratchet?"

That got his attention as he flinched a little before he blinked his optics and glanced at his commander with surprise "Optimus? I didn't hear you, apologies"

Optimus chuckled at the medic's antics as he entered further into the room "It is alright"

Ratchet nodded at that as he turned his attention towards the large mech still in recharge on a berth at the far end of the small room, well small for Cybertronians of their size "Well I can hazard a guess that you're not here to see me creating a brand new medical file as if I were still in medical school, so I'll get right to the point. Aside from some of the worst case of Energon drought I've ever laid optics on, he's in remarkably good health… I think"

Optimus frowned at that "Explain"

"Well it's just…" Ratchet trailed off as he motioned towards the screen he was watching and the datapad still in his hand "This mech's systems are unlike anything I've ever seen before. His biology is primitive but at the same time highly evolved compared to modern Cybertronians"

Optimus hummed at that "Perhaps a side effect of being one of the Thirteen…"

The reveal that Megatronus was 'The Megatronus Prime' came as quite of a bit of a shock to the rest of the team. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were dumbfounded on how anything that ancient could exist before Bumblebee asked if Optimus was to the Fallen Prime what he and Cliffjumper were to Optimus while Bulkhead and Arcee couldn't believe that another Prime still functioned. After the demise of Sentinel Prime halfway through the Great War on Cybertron, it has been largely assumed that Optimus was the last Prime in existence. Ratchet simply asked if the humans they were allied with should be made aware of the Fallen's existence when special agent Fowler would make his eventual appearance and notice the massive furnace looking Transformer walking around with a planet destroying gun on his back.

Ratchet merely nodded at Optimus's answer as he went back to recording the Fallen's vitals while said Prime went to stand next to the recharging mech's berth. He looked remarkably well for a mech that was older than Cybertronian civilization and perhaps even the planet they were all currently on.

' _If he still functions… perhaps other Primes, both members of the original Thirteen and later Primes from the beginning days of the Golden Age may still live out there, lost among the stars'_ Optimus thought as he watched Megatronus's form twitch before it settled, his face plate contorting slightly before clearing.

Optimus frowned at that before he glanced towards Ratchet "He appears to be in some form of distress"

Ratchet nodded at that as he typed down a few things in his datapad "His processor still functions, he's likely in a dreaming sequence of some sort. Weather it's reliving memories or something else, I can't tell you"

Optimus nodded that as he returned his attention back to the Fallen's frame with a thoughtful expression on his face before he spoke "Ratchet, do you… do you think that Megatronus here would-"

"Be interested in joining us?" the medic finished for his commander as he glanced over his shoulder at the Prime "Perhaps, or perhaps not. We'll have to wait and see, but I'm not holding my breath. Far as he or anyone is concerned, our war with the Decpeticons hasn't affected him in any shape or form, ergo he has no reason to join aside from the fact a few Decepticon miners popped a few energy rounds off at him when they mistook him for a Autobot"

"Perhaps that is all he will need" Optimus said as he folded his servos across his chassis.

Ratchet glanced back at Optimus with a small smirk "Why Optimus, hoping to retire already now that another Prime has appeared?"

"No… but I fear he may not be given a choice in the matter of joining us as the Decepticons will without a doubt hunt him down should they become aware of his existence… or more accurately, what he carries with him still" Optimus said in a grim tone.

"The Requiem Blaster" Ratchet said with a small frown on his faceplate "Yes, I can see that happening. Particularly if Megatron, Primus knows where he is, finds out about his return"

Optimus nodded, his thoughts being of a similar nature. Once word gets out that Megatronus Prime is not only still functioning but also still possesses the most powerful weapon ever forged by Solus Prime, possibly the most powerful weapon in the universe, every Decepticon still functioning will be out looking for him and won't stop until it's either destroyed to prevent the Autobots from using it, or more preferably, they acquire it.

…

The first thing that Megatonus saw when his optics had finally onlined, was a rather dull looking ceiling that made looking at drying liquid look interesting in comparison. The second thing he saw was that he was in some sort of room with several berths similar to the one he was on, a couple of machines with data and scans of what looked like his body and two other Transformers, one of which he recognized as Optimus, the other, not so much.

Megatronus stared at Optimus's form for a few moments before he spoke "You're a lot brighter than I remember"

"I beg your pardon?" Optimus said with confusion at the Fallen's remark.

Megatronus nodded towards Optimus's body frame, his coloring to be specific "Red and Blue, rather bright colors to the silver, dark grey and yellow I remember you having"

Optimus glanced down at his body for a moment before he spoke "Yes, well things have… it's a long story"

"So I've gathered, and something tells me how you still being here ties into it since before I went into stasis, the only Primes left online aside from myself were Prima, Alpha, Nexus, Alchemist and Amalgamous" Megatronus stated before he glanced at Ratchet with a frown "Who are you?"

"Ratchet, chief medical officer of this team and of this base" the medic stated as he scanned the dark Prime's servos "And the one responsible for preventing your demise from the worst case of Energon Drought I've ever laid optics on"

Megatronus hummed at that "Well… you have my thanks"

Ratchet hummed at the thanks as he continued to monitor the Fallen's systems while Optimus spoke.

"Megatronus, if I may as so bold, how did you come to be here on Earth? I was under the impression that you had perished long ago, along with the other Primes aside from Alpha Trion" the red and blue mech stated.

"Alpha Trion?" Megatronus said with a raised brow "Is that what Alpha Prime is calling himself now?"

"Yes" Optimus said, ignoring the surprised look on Ratchet's faceplate.

"Wait, wait, wait, Alpha Trion is a Prime, one of the Original Primes?" the old medic said before he shook his head "Unbelievable…"

"It's unbelievable that coward is still functioning" Megatronus said before he let out a dark growl as he suddenly felt a sudden sting in his left servo.

Ratchet noticed this and immediately began to scan the limb before he frowned "That's not good…"

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked with worry.

"One of his Energon lines has split open and he's currently leaking inside, under his armor" Ratchet said as leaned in while his optics turned white as a special lens slid over his optics to help him better see through the Fallen's armor and into the systems below.

"How's that even remotely possible?" Megatronus asked.

"My guess, since so many of your Energon lines have gone so long without Energon flowing through them, and regular maintenance to keep your health in top shape, the sudden introduction to Energon may have slowly eroded away what was left of the protective lining around your lines until it finally broke apart"

"Is it serious?" Optimus asked with worry, they didn't have the resources on Earth at the moment to fix such a wound should it begin to worsen.

"I'm not gonna lose this damn arm, am I?" Megatornus asked with a vented sigh of annoyance.

"No, the tear is fairly small, the reason it may have hurt so much is because your sensory nodes are a little… sensitive, for the time being. They haven't been used for millions of Vorns after all" ratchet said before he leaned back "But I would like to monitor your self repair for the next few Mega-cycles just to be sure that nothing else occurs or that this is simply a prelude to something even worse"

"Not like I have anywhere to go" Megatronus grunted out as he returned his attention back to Optimus "Now, Optimus, would you mind telling me how it is your still function, who the hell this Ratchet is aside from what he told me and just who in **THE FRAGGIN PIT OF UNICRON'S AFT SHOT AT ME!?"**

Optimus and Ratchet both flinched a bit at the enraged yell at the end before the Autobot leader nodded slowly "It's… a very long, complicated story. One that I fear may take a few Joors to answer in it's entirety"

Megatronus grunted at this as he settled into his berth "Well, start talking"

Optimus nodded at that before he glanced at Ratchet "Would you mind-"

"Say no more, just comm me if something related to his health comes up that you believe I need to address" Ratchet said as he made his way over to the monitors and typed in a few things before picking up the datapad he's been filling out and headed back to the main hub of the base, leaving the two Primes alone for the time being.

"Now… where to start" Optimus said with a heavy sigh.

"Easy, what happened to the rest of the Primes after I went into exile?" Megatronus demanded with a frown.

Optimus was silent for a few moments as he collected his thoughts, his memoires and his own assumptoions on the matter before he began to speak.

"Following your departure from Cybertron, Prima believed that the time of the Primes had more or less, come to an end…"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Megatronus begins settling in and meeting the other members of Team Prime…


	4. Chapter 4

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Bladewolf101** : There really isn't a harem in this story, the closest would be Optimus hooking up with Blackarachnia and another Femme but that's about it.

 **optimus maximus** : What do mean? Like do I have plans to have them paired together or something? If so, then no, I don't.

 **Arnold** : No, no reason for him to get any, he's plenty powerful on his own and he has the Requiem Blaster.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"…And this, will be your new quarters for the duration of your stay here" Optimus said from the doorway of the room that Megatronus was currently examining with narrowed optics.

The fallen Prime glanced back at Optimus with questioning look on his faceplates "And the Requiem Blaster, where is it?"

"Currently in my quarters, I can bring it to you now if you wish" Optimus replied evenly.

Megatronus grunted at that as he scanned his room again, aside from a berth to fit a being of his size, a small weapons locker and minor armor repair station along the far wall, it was fairly spartan. After a few kliks, the Prime vented out a sigh "This will suffice"

Optimus nodded at that as he turned to leave "If you ever need anything, my room is just down the hall to your left, the rest of the team, to your right"

"What are they like, these teammates of yours?" Megatronus questioned before Optimus could leave.

Optimus stopped briefly before he glanced back down at his fellow Prime with a bemused grin "Why don't you see for yourself…"

And with that, he left, leaving Megatronus to his thoughts for the time being.

"Different frame… same spark" Megatronus grumbled as he made his way to the berth and sat down on the edge of it and rested his elbow joints on his knees and vented out a tired sigh. His processor was still wheeling from what Optimus told him transpired between what was left of the original Thirteen Primes following his exile.

Onxy Prime had along with Micronus Prime, entered the Well of Allsparks, which was created when Solus Prime's body seemingly melted into Cybertron's core after her demise. Quintus Prime had left Cybertron and appeared to go on and create the Quintessons at some point which based on Optimus and Alpha Trion's theories, eventually turned on him. Alchemist Prime was rumored to still walk Cybertron along with Alpha but there was no real evidence to support if he even still functions anymore give the state of Cybertron currently. Prima, Vector Prime, and Nexus Prime had all but disappeared, where and why Megatronus could care less and Amalgamous Prime was who knows where by this point, if he was even still alive to begin with. Megatronus couldn't even use what was left of the 'Spark Bond' that the Thirteen Primes once shared to verify his status anymore.

All in all, the Primes had really come apart after the Fallen's departure from Cybertron all those eons ago.

Megatronus couldn't help but silently chuckle in grim amusement as he laid back in his berth and stared up at the ridiculously plain ceiling _'So much for Prima's supposed society ruled by the Thirteen… barely lasted a thousand Vorns, and that was with just the thirteen of us!'_

Megatronus had no idea how long he laid there, it could have been a few kliks or several Joors, but by the time he heard someone at his door, the lighting for his room dimmed somewhat, indicating that the portion of the planet he was on was going through a night cycle of sorts. The Fallen Prime carefully pushed himself up from his berth and approached the door before it slid open automatically to reveal a much smaller mech before the Prime. Megatronus's optics narrowed as he took in the yellow mech's form.

"What?" he asked, his voice sounding like to rugged bits of metal sliding over one another.

The yellow bot stared up at the towering mech with wide optics for a few astroseconds before he regained his senses and spoke _"Uhhhh, I came by to see if you got your share of Energon yet…"_

Megatronus's optics narrowed at this "Why would you care?"

" _W-Well it's just, I thought you'd be wanting to re-energize yourself from being in stasis or so long. Plus I can show you where it is if you ever want to get some!"_ the yellow bot said in a helpful but nervous tone, his door wings twitching slightly in anxiety under the Prime's burning gaze.

Megatronus stared down at the small mech for a few moments before he nodded "Very well, lead on… who are you?"

" _Bumblebee!"_ he chirped helpfully.

"Bumblebee… hmm not the worse designation I've ever heard of" Megatronus stated as he gestured for the small mech to show him where the Energon was stored.

The trip was relatively silent on both party's side, Megatronus didn't see any reason or desire to speak with Bumblebee and Bumblebee was a little too nervous to speak with the very large, very dangerous looking, ancient Cybertronian. Eventually they came upon the storage bay that held the team's Energon reserves and Bumblebee was about to put in the code to open it when he and Megatronus heard another bot join their group.

"Damn, he's even bigger awake" the voice of Cliffjumper spoke up as the red muscle car approached the duo with a small whistle thrown towards Megatronus "Man, even Megatron would look puny compared to you, and that fragger's plenty big as it is"

"Megatron… the leader of the, Decepticons?" Megatronus questioned with narrowed optics.

"Yeah, him" Cliffjumper said as Bumblebee opened the storage bay and grabbed three Energon cubes for himself, Megatronus and apparently Cliffjumper.

" _Here…"_ Bumblebee offered the cube to the ancient Prime _"It ain't much, but Ratchet's been able to increase the potency a bit to compensate for the low amount we have at the moment"_

Megatronus quirked a brow at this as he took the cube and took a sip of the blue energy within. His optics narrowed thoughtfully as he considered the taste "Hmmm… interesting"

"Something on your processor?" Cliffjumper asked as he took a sip of his Energon.

Megatronus merely shrugged "Just noticing how thin Energon has become since my time. Used to be that a cube half this size was twice as potent"

"Well to be fair, a lot of the machines that we used to have that could make Energon like that were either destroyed during the war on Cybertron or just ended up becoming too much of a hassle to keep operating, even more so with how often they required maintenance" Bumblebee said as he took a sip of his Energon "And it's not like we can afford to waste resources on something that's just gonna break down after a few uses without regular checkups and upkeep"

Megatronus grunted at that as he took another drink of his Energon "Well I suppose it is a good thing that I've mastered how to refine it when I still lived on Cybertron without the need of such equipment"

"How long did that take?" Cliffjumper asked as he and Bumblebee looked at the elder Prime with curiosity.

Megatronus grinned in dark amusement "I stopped counting sometime after my tenth attempt literally blew up in my faceplate and nearly tore my arm off"

"Oh… okay" Cliffjumper said as he took a drink of his cube while sharing a look with Bumblebee as the Prime excused himself and slowly made his way back to his quarters.

" _Man… that guy's more intense then the Wreckers. Pit they can probably learn a few things from him"_ Bumblebee said with a slight shiver racking his body.

"Yeah…" Cliffjumper said with a nod before he bumped his shoulder into the yellow scout's "Still, bad as he might be, he isn't as bad as Kup would be if you hid his Cygars after a long Mega-cycle of doing nothing but sitting around and doing 'paperwork'"

At that, Bumblebee laughed as he and Cliffjumper made their way to the main hanger so Ratchet could Ground Bridge them somewhere, be it for locating an Energon vein to use their recently acquired driller on to harvest more, or to simply patrol an area of suspected Decepticon activity.

…

Megatronus vented out a sigh as he slowly made his way back to his room, his processor filled with ancient and possibly outdated methods of extracting more Energon without the need of refined technical equipment like the two smaller bots were referring too.

' _Shame I never took Solus up on her offer to teach me how to build those machines she made for me and Liege… could have come in handy right about now'_ Megatronus thought as his processor drifted back to the early days of the Prime's reign on Cybertron… before their fall from within.

…

" _I told you, I know what I'm doing!" Megatronus growled in annoyance as he slowly placed several Energon crystals into a machine that would begin to refine the life blood of Primus into something that he and the other Primes could refuel from. They already had several ways of which to do such a thing, but Megatronus, at Liege's suggestions, was trying to find a more efficient way to extract the energy by using pressure to liquify the crystalize material._

" _And I'm telling you, the sudden pressure change your trying to do is going to cause the Energon to rupture and explode" the annoyed voice of Solus Prime spoke up from her position, several meters away, her hammer resting on a small boulder near her._

" _She's right Megatronus" Micronus Prime said from Solus's shoulder, his optics analyzing the machine that the larger Prime had crudely put together._

 _The dark minded Prime stopped for s moment and glared at the duo with narrowed optics "Then if what I'm doing is wrong and ill advised, how about you use that damn hammer your so fond of and make us something that do it right!"_

 _Solus's optics narrowed at Megatronus's response "Don't get snippy with me because your unwilling to accept help or admit your wrong… again"_

" _I'm not wrong!" Megatronus yelled as he placed the last Energon crystal in to the machine and flipped the switch before standing back "And I'll prove it!"_

 _Several kliks passed as the machine's inner workings screeched and groaned as they attempted to convert the Energon crystals into a liquid before it began to shake. Megatronus's optics narrowed in anger while Solus simply sighed and rubbed her brow as the machine began to violently shake apart, bolts an screws popping out of the sides, blue smoke and flames emanating from the top and bottom before the machine gave one final groan before imploding._

 _Micronus casted a wary glance towards Megatronus as he stood there in silent rage, his form practically shaking. The minicon knew that his younger brother was on the verge of a fit and wisely decided to relocate to somewhere less… prone to imminent destruction at Megatronus's hands._

" _I'm goona go see what Onyx is doing with Nexus" Micronus said as he slid off Solus's shoulder and raced towards where his friend was only half a mile away with the massive combiner._

 _Solus didn't reply as she kept her optics on Megatronus's form and was about to speak before her brother let out an enraged roar and began to stomp on what was left of the burning wreckage._

" _Fragging dammit, slagging pile of scrap heat!" Megatronus growled as he stomped on the metal, sending bits of blue embers into the air before he lifted a still intact chunk of the machine and threw it several dozen meters away with a yell "Damn you to the Pit!"_

 _Solus Prime sighed at her brother's response to yet another failure 'He really needs to work on the anger… granted Nexus says I should work on mine, but it's nowhere near as bad as Megatronus's…'_

 _Several kliks passed as Megatronus continued to yell and curse at his apparent failure as Liege Maximo seemingly appeared next to Solus, causing her to jump a little in surprise._

" _I'm going to go on a hunch and say that his attempt failed" the curved horned Prime said with a small chuckle._

 _Solus couldn't help but nod "Your hunch would be correct, as always"_

" _Well not always, but it's yet to be wrong" Maximo said with a grin._

 _Solus rolled her optics at her brother as they watched Megatronus let out another yell before he slammed his hands intot he dirt, creating a small tremor before he finally began to calm down. At least enough for her and Maximo to approach him._

" _Are you willing to accept my help now Megatronus?" Solus asked carefully while Maximo watched on with amusement in his optics, even though his faceplate remained passive._

 _After several astroseconds, Megatronus nodded weakly "Yes…"_

" _There, there, brother" Maximo said as he came to stand beside Megatronus and pat his shoulder plates "while your most recent attempt wasn't a grand success, we did take away something insightful from it"_

 _Megatronus glanced up at his brother with narrowed optics "Yeah, like what?"_

" _Well, we now know that a certain amount of pressure could trigger a chain reaction within the Energon and create an explosion of sorts" Maximo explained as he gestured towards the destroyed machines remains "We could possibly fashion mines with such a method"_

" _Why are Cybertron would we need mines?" Solus asked with an amused grin though her optics did narrow in curiosity. Mines were an interesting thing to take away from this little experiment._

" _Oh, you know, as a way of keeping unwanted vermin away or isolated to a specific area" Maximo said with a simple shrug "Or we could place some outside Prima's quarters and wait to see whether or not his sheer arrogance will be enough to trigger it"_

" _It'd probably crush it before it can explode" Megatronus grumbled as he climbed back to his feet and vented out a frustrated sigh "I was certain it would work this time"_

" _As did I Megatronus, as did I" Maximo said with a small sigh before he turned to Solus "Sister, are you doing anything later?"_

 _Megatronus tensed under his bother's grip as he slowly turned his optics towards the elder mech, wondering why he wanted to know if Solus was free later._

" _Just tinkering with a few things… why?" Solus asked with a quirked optic ridge._

" _There's something I was hoping you could make for me. Nothing too excessive like a sword or anything" Maximo chuckled as removed his hand from Megatronus as the bulkier mech stood up._

 _Solus stared at her brother for a few astroseconds before she nodded "Sure, come by later and show me what you want"_

" _Splendid" Maximo said with obvious relief before he glanced at Megatronus "I'll see you and Quintus later, yes?"_

" _Fine…" Megatronsu grunted._

 _Maximo nodded before he gave a small wave to Solus before he leaped into the air and transformed into a jet like vehicle that possessed two helicopter rotors on each wing and one on the tail end of his alternate mood. He hovered in place for a moment before the tail end shifted backwards which in turn pushed him through the air as a small jet emerged from the center of the rotor, giving him more of a boost._

 _Solus and Megatronus watched him go for a moment before the lone femme of the Primes turned towards Megatronus "What are you three working on?"_

" _Nothing, just a dumb little experiment that he and Quintus are wotking on" Megatronus said as he adverted his gaze from Solus and examined the wreckage of his machine._

" _Oh, then why are you there?" Solus asked with a small chuckle "To save their afts if things get to harry for them?"_

" _Yes"_

 _Solus broke out into a small giggle before she saw the serious look in Megatronus's optics, well more serious then usual. A feeling of unease then crept into her spark "It's not too dangerous, is it?"_

" _No, but you know how they are" Megatronus said as he nodded towards the direction Maximo had flown off in._

 _Solus hummed at that before she turned towards the wreckage that was Megatornus's attempts to better refine Energon "Do you still have the plans for this?"_

 _Megatornus glanced at Solus with slightly suspicious gaze in his optics "Yes, why?"_

" _Send them over to me and I'll give them a look" Solus said as she made her way to her hammer and hefted the large smiting tool over her shoulder "I'll see where you may have gone wrong and fix it"_

" _Why?" Megatronus asked with narrowed optics._

" _Because it's the nice thing to do. Not every action I do has some ulterior motive Megatronus" Solus snapped, growing annoyed with her brother's paranoia._

 _Megatronus growled at that before he vented out a sigh and forced himself to calm down "Fine…"_

 _Solus nodded at that before she turned on her heel and began to make her way back to her forge. She still had a few things she wanted to tinker with, one of them being designs for a new shield she was creating._

 _Megatronus watched her go for a few moments before his gaze turned towards the Energon extracting machine, or what was left of it and growled in anger at its failure._

" _Stupid machine…"_

…

Megatronus blinked and suddenly found himself still standing in the hall of the Auotbots base on Earth, with the large green mech called Bulkhead standing before him with a slightly worried expression on his faceplate.

"Yes?" the Prime said with some annoyance in his voice.

"Uh, you okay there?" Bulkhead asked "You've been there for a few kliks now"

Megatronus blinked his optics in surprise at this "I have?"

"Yeah…" Bulkhead said with a nod before he rubbed the back of his helm "Were you doing that meditation thing that Optimus sometimes does?"

"Meditation?" the dark Prime stated with a confused expression.

"Yeah, the boss bot does it all the time. Stands there for what feels like Joors on end contemplating his existence and stuff" Bulkhead said with a nod.

At this, Megatronus chuckled a little _'Now that sounds like the Optimus that I remember. Always thinking about his place in the universe'_

Megatronus shook his helm to clear his thoughts before he decided to verbally respond to Bulkhead "As much as I would like to say that I was doing that, I'm afraid that I was just reminiscing. Happier times, somewhat"

Bulkhead's expression became slightly more somber at that "Anything specific? I mean if it's not too personal"

At this, Megatronus smirked "Just my attempts to refine Energon literally blowing up in my faceplates"

…

The next several Mega-cycles passed in relative peace or as peaceful as a base filled with ten and twenty feet plus tall cybernetic beings could.

When Megatronus wasn't staying in his quarters for Joors on end tinkering with the Requiem Blaster, he was exploring bits of the base that caught his interest and speaking with some of the other inhabitants when the mood struck him. The most common being Ratchet given he was almost always at the base when the others were out somewhere else on the planet.

"I must say, your systems are repairing nicely, no lasting damage from prolonged stasis" Ratchet said as he typed a few things into a datapad as he and Megatronus stood in the main hanger bay of the base.

Optimus was currently scouting out a potential Energon source along with Bulkhead and Bumblebee in some area of the planet called 'Argentina' while Cliffjumper patrolled a region called 'The Out Back' on the continent of Australia and Arcee was cruising through the nearby human settlement of Jasper.

"Good to know" Megatronus said as he leaned against the wall and eyed the ground bridge with a slightly interested expression on his faceplate.

Ratchet saw this before nodding towards the advance technology "It's a scaled down version of Space Bridge technology. It was created by several of Cyberton's best and brightest back during the Golden Age and helped us colonize other worlds"

"It reminds me of Vector Prime's teleportation ability, he could create portals that would take us from one end of the Solar System to the other, and even beyond if he desired it" Megatronus stated plainly before his eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance at the memory of Prima's right hand bot "One of your 'best and brightest' must have stumbled upon that bit of information and it inspired him to go on to create what was to become your Spacebridge"

"What were they like?" Ratchet asked as he monitored Team Prime's health vitals "The other Thirteen?"

Megatronus chuckled at this "I'm afraid my view on them is rather… biased. And not at all positive to whatever stories you've heard of them. Optimus tells me that during your 'Golden Age', some of your colony worlds revered them, me, us, as Gods"

"And you'd be right" Ratchet said with a simple nod "Which is why I'd like to know what they were really like, even if your view is slightly biased. It has to be more realistic compared to what some have painted the Thirteen over the Vorns"

Megatronus glanced at Ratchet for a klik, his processor mulling over what Ratchet was asking before he spoke "Prima was an aft. Always so self-righteous, his heel licker Vector Prime wasn't much better, often believing he was right and was never wrong"

Ratchet quirked a brow at this "Interesting, it's often been said that they were the wisest and most noble of the Thirteen"

"I will not deny they were wise, but being wise as I've learned does not guarantee common sense or decency" Megatronus grunted "And Alpha Prime, or Trion as he seems to be called now, was a coward"

"How so?" Ratchet asked with an interested expression "Alpha Trion had contributed a lot to aiding the Autobots during the war on Cybertron"

"Perhaps, but tell me Ratchet, does a few hundred Vorns of aid make up for hundreds of thousands of Vorns doing nothing?" Megatronus asked with an annoyed glare on his faceplates "From what Optimus told me, the final few hundred Vorns of the Golden Age were filled with corruption and injustice and where was Alpha? Hiding in his library with his helm buried in his books and scrolls, allowing mechs like this Megatronus to rise up and instigate a war that ravaged your home to the point it had to be abandoned"

"I… won't argue that now knowing that all this time he was a Prime and could have done something to help Cybertron before the war began. While he was far from a warrior like yourself, I'm confident he was sufficiently powerful enough to deal with the likes of Sentinel Zeta 'Prime' before the corruption got as far as it did" Ratchet said the word 'Prime' with obvious sarcasm.

Megatronus quirked an optic ridge at this "Sentinel Zeta Prime?"

The medic nodded with a huff "The last 'Prime' to rule Cybertron before the War between Autobots and Decepticons began and Optimus was granted the title by the Council, or what was left of it. He perished halfway through the war by Megatron's hands, well fusion canon if you want to be accurate but you know what I mean…"

"Was he a Prime, or did he simply take the title for himself?" Megatronus questioned.

Aside from one of the surviving original Thirteen mating with that later Cybertronians, Megatronus didn't see how another Prime could have appeared unless Primus himself intervened at some point and made it so.

"I personally don't think he was a Prime, but if what your telling me of the Thirteen, biased as you claim it to be, is true, then… well he may have been pretty average for a Prime" Ratchet stated with a chuckle.

Megatrouns grinned at that "Perhaps…"

Before Ratchet could inquire on any more of the Thirteen, Arcee suddenly raced into the main hanger room through the main tunnel and came to a stop by Megatronus before she transformed. The blue two-wheeler raised her servos over her helm and stretched until she heard and felt something shift in her back and vented out a sigh of relief.

"Everything alright?" Ratchet asked with a quirked brow towards the lone femme of the team.

"Yeah, just recharged in an odd position and some gears or seams cramped up" Arcee waved off the medic's worry before she glanced up towards Megatronus and gave him a curt nod "Megatronus"

"Arcee" the Prime responded with a simple nod as Arcee left his side and made her way towards where Ratchet was and peeked at what he was working on.

"So… what are you told old bots talking about?" she asked with amused grin on her faceplate.

"Oh, just what some of the original Primes were like, nothing too ground breaking like the meaning of our existence or something along those lines" Ratchet replied as he moved his datapad away from Arcee's nosy optics.

"Really?" she said with surprise before she glanced towards Megatronus's towering form.

"He asked, and I felt no need to deny him" the Fallen Prime shrugged with indifference "Not my concern if whatever misplaced faith he had in them was shattered"

Arcee hummed at that before she glanced towards Ratchet "So, which ones have you asked about?"

"Prima, Alpha and Vector" Ratchet replied as he brought up a window on the main computer screen that showed the rest of the team's medical files and Ratchet began to upload Megatronus's.

"Well, that's three" Arcee said before she turned towards Megatronus and placed a hand on her hip "What about the other ten? What were they really like?"

Megatronus stared down at the inquisitive femme for a moment before he spoke, his tone taking a somewhat hard and dark tone as he uttered the first Prime's name "Liege had a silver glossa and oh so loved his little plots and playing diplomat between our assorted little groups. I suppose you could call him the very first Decepticon"

Arcee nodded at that "Sounds like someone Megatron would love to have under his command"

At this, Megatronus snorted "No, if anything he'd be under Liege's command within a Vorn if not offlined"

"That good huh?" Arcee asked with an amused smirk.

"No… that sinister" Megatronus said with a grunt "And he'd likely have Quintus Prime to aid him, little whining multifaced slagger"

"Quintus Prime… why does that sound familiar…" Arcee said with a frown on her faceplate as she tired to dig up what little she remembered of her history lessons when she was younger.

"Quintus Prime, from what I've gathered from Optimus, seemed to have went on and created the Quintessons at some point" Megatronus supplied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he created them?" Arcee said with genuine surprise before she turned towards Ratchet "I thought they were simply another race that Primus created before or after us!"

"It can be argued that the Quintessons, through Quintus Prime, were created by Primus" Ratchet said with a thoughtful look on his faceplates.

"I take it that relations with your… cousins, aren't good?" Megatronus said with a raised optic brow.

"Well they aren't trying to hunt us down, but they aren't very eager to help either us or the 'Cons in this war" Arcee said as she returned her attention to the towering mech before her "Guess they just want to see who'll win before deciding to make any move, likely to wipe us out… or enslave us again"

"Enslave?" Megatronus said with mild surprise.

"It's a long story, but the shortened version of it is, the Quintessons came to Cybertron, centuries before the Golden Age when our home world was divided amongst a number of conflicting warlords. At first, they came as benevolent humanitarians but over the Vorns, their designs became more sinister until we ended up being a borderline slave race to them. Eventually, a Cybertronian by the name of Nova united us and led us in open rebellion against the Quintessons. Afterwards, he was dubbed 'Nova Prime' and ushered in the Golden Age of Cybertron" Ratchet explained.

Megatronus blinked his optics as he took in this information before he frowned "Damn… to think I missed out on an opportunity to destroy that whining fragger's creations…"

"Well, you may still get a chance before this is all over" Arcee said with a shrug "Me, I could care less. I was born way after they were gone and had other things to worry about. Like mechs, passing top of my education center's classes and other scrap"

Megatronus chuckled at that "Were all femmes like you back when there was still a Cybertron to inhabit?"

Arcee shrugged at that "Not sure, I know a lot of femmes I knew were. But we were part of the higher castes, so it could have just been us for all I know"

"It was" Ratchet grumbled from where he was.

Megatronus hummed at that "Interesting… not quite how I imagined femmes would act"

At this, Arcee stared at Megatronus in curiosity "Well, how did you expect them to act?"

"…Like Solus" Megatronus said in a low tone.

The atmosphere in the hanger turned slightly somber on that note before Megatronus shook himself of whatever thought was occupying his processor and turned to leave "Well, if I am not needed, I think I shall return to my quarters. It's been some time since I preformed any sort of in depth maintenance on the Requiem Blaster since I left Cybertron, best get it done now while I have the time and resources"

"What about you?" Arcee said as she glanced towards Megatornus's retreating back "What do you think best describes yourself?"

Megatronus was silent for several kliks as he thought of a reasonable answer before he scoffed "Too proud and quick to anger…"

And with that, he left just as Optimus contacted Ratchet and requested a Ground bridge back to base.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, An unexpected visitor...


	5. Chapter 5

Answers to reviewer's questions or statements:

 **Redrangerlegacy** : No, sadly this visitor is pure Cybertronian rather than Techno-organic and a rather recent addition to the Transformer mythos. She's also the second femme I've mentioned.

 **duskrider** : I have plans for him to show up in flashbacks, but as for appearing in the 'modern day', I'm thinking about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers charace6rs seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

" _M-Megatronus… M-Megatronus…"_ Optimus's voice echoed through the bridge of the Deceptiocon dreadnought, Nemesis, while it's current commander stared at a large screen before him that showed a plethora of information regarding the ship's fuel status, troop occupancy, Energon reserves and functioning systems.

Behind the commander, was Soundwave, still and as silent as a statute as he replayed his recording of Optimus's voice for what felt like the tenth time in half as many Mega-cycles. Finally, the commander turned his red optics towards the Decepticon Intelligence officer with a scowl as his wings twitched ever so slightly in aggravation at hearing the accursed Prime's voice.

"That would be enough Soundwave"

The silent Con compiled and ended the recording as it watched the Seeker mull over what he has been shown.

"So, the Autobots have acquired a new ally, a rather powerful one based on your recordings" the Seeker grumbled as his processer raced over the images Soundwave shoed him of the unknown but powerful mech that shared the same name as his master when he was still a gladiator of Kaon.

After a few kliks of silence, Starscream turned towards his current SIC "Tell me Soundwave, what do you think of this Megatronus?"

Soundwave didn't respond right away, unsurprisingly, as he searched through his archives for a adequate response before the heavy graveled voice of Bonecrusher echoed through the bridge.

" _There's something about him that's not quite right…"_

Starscream hummed at the response "Yes, it appears that way, doesn't it. And our facial recognition software has yet to help identify him. Perhaps he's from one of the colonies? It's my understanding that the name Megatronus was quite popular among the more distant outposts during the early days of the Golden Age. Particularly worlds where the 'Way of the Flame' was the official or most widespread religion"

" _Unlikely as that may be, Starscream"_ Megatron's voice echoed from Soundwave as he stood silent.

Starscream narrowed his optics at Soundwave and was about to respond before suddenly an alarm went off at one of the workstations on the bridge and the nearest Vehicon manning it tapped a few keys on the holographic keyboard to bring up a highly detailed map of the planet with several dots marked on it to show the locations of their current active Energon mines. After a few astrosceonds, the Vehicon, with a distinct feminine voice spoke.

"Commander Starscream, the mining team at the southern mine has uncovered a stasis pod of some sort in their excavations" she said as she showed the mine in question was located on the continued identified as 'South America'.

Starscream had to roll his optics at the name, Humans it seemed weren't very imaginative in naming the territories of their world "Is the stasis pod occupied or is it just another empty casket?"

The Vehicon checked the message before she responded "They said it's occupied… by a femme"

At this, Starscream's optics narrowed in interest "Is that right? Is there a visual?"

The answer to his response was for an image of a rather outdated looking stasis pod, half buried in clay and stone, with a Female Seeker resting comfortably inside. Starscream's optics narrowed as he analyzed the femme's features, tying to see if he could put a name to who he was looking at before he vented out a sigh and turned to Soundwave. His unspoken question was met with a small shake of his head, it the silent eyes and ears of the Decepticons could not identify the femme either.

"Well then, I shall head down and see to this femme's awakening personally. She may prove to be a valuable ally in our war against the Autobots and if not…" Starscream trailed off as he walked past Soundwave "Prepare a Ground bridge"

Soundwave sent the command to the operator as he stared at the femme on the screen. She was beautiful, there was no questioning that. Her very alluring frame, but not quite as his Sparkmate's was, had a red and black color scheme while her wings each had what looked like a turbine on it, indicating that her Alterna from was a VTOL of some sort. But what really peeked Soundwave's interest as he scanned the frozen femme's faceplate were the odd red markings below her offline optics.

It appeared the femme, was from Caminus…

Soundwave was silent for a moment before a recording of Galvatron echoed from his speakers, his dark and baritone voice seemingly smothering the light around the Decpeticon even though he wasn't the wielder of such a voice and its true owner was thousands of lightyears away aboard the Decepticon supercarrier, Tidal Wave.

" _Well isn't that interesting…"_

…

"Ow, that fragging hurts you half blinded idiot!" Megatronus grumbled angrily as he sat in one of the many storage rooms within the Autobot base that acted as a sort of refitting station of sorts in his jet mode with several machines hooked up to his frame.

"Well, I did recommend you undergo stasis for this" Ratchet grumbled as he stared at a view screen of Megatronus's innerworkings as he tired to find a proper place for the small flier to flier plasma cannons in his servos.

While the ancient Prime had a formidable arsenal in the form of his serrated sword and infamous Requiem Blaster, he still lacked the modern weaponry that most Autobots and Decepticons used, particularly vehicular weaponry. It wouldn't do for the Autobots only flier currently on earth to be unable to dogfight with any Decepticon fliers. Especially if he were to cross paths with the likes of Starscream.

After a few moments, Ratchet found a perfect spot to place the rapid-fire energy weapons, just under the nose of Megatronus's jet form. Ratchet set them down as he kneeled beside the large mech and brought a plasma cutter out of subspace and activated it.

"Now try to remain in vehicle from until I complete installing the canons and hooking up your Energon veins to them" Ratchet said as he adjusted the plasma clutter and began to very slowly cut into Megatronus's frame.

The ancient Prime let out a dark growl of pain as he resisted the urge to transform and possibly hit the medic.

' _Perhaps I should have gone into stasis for this'_ Megatronus thought as Ratchet removed a small section of his armor and began to install the first plasma canon inside. "How long will this take?"

"Like I said, a couple of kliks longer than usual given how different your systems are to us modern day Cybertronians. Your frame, while that of a warrior, wasn't built or designed for the use of weapons designed for modern warfare like these cannons and as such, I'm going to have to improvise here and there" Ratchet said with a scowl of annoyance "Now shush while I work, or it can take even longer!"

"Fragging pile of…" Megatronus trailed off as he held back a series of hisses and growls as Ratchet moved a few parts out of the way and attached a few wires and cables from the cannon into his systems and vice versa.

After several kliks, Optimus's voice echoed through Ratchet's commlink _"Ratchet…"_

"Optimus?" the medic paused in his insertion of the plasma cannons "What is it?"

" _We've picked up an Energon signal on the 'South America' continent. Arcee, Cliffjumper and I will investigate. I'm assuming that it's already been discovered by the Decepticons and may already have been claimed"_ Optimus said.

"Understood" Ratchet replied as he began to finish installing the first plasma cannon "Megatronus's upgraded weapons systems should be done fairly soon"

Optimus was quiet for a few astroseconds before he spoke again, his voice lower than usual _"How's he taking it?"_

"About as well as Ironhide when First Aid installed those ridiculous cannons of his on to his arms after the battle of Slaughter City" Ratchet said with a chuckle as Megatronus let out another pained yelp as a bit of sparks erupted from the installation of the plasma cannon before it began to sync with his systems.

Optimus let out a quiet chuckle before he ended the connection, leaving Ratchet with an unhappy Prime.

"Well, what are you waiting for doctor? Get to installing the other damn thing so I can go and vent my anger on these Decepticons" Megatronus growled out.

"You aren't going any where when I'm done expect to the medical bay so I can verify that everything is in working order" Ratchet stated with a scowl.

At this, Megatronus chuckled in a dark tone "Ratchet… I really would love to see you try and stop me"

…

"Ten credits and a cube of aged High Grade that we find another ancient Cybertronian in this mine" Cliffjumper said as he, Optimus and Arcee exited the ground bridge and into a dry grassland called the Argentine Monte.

Arcee glanced at her partner with an amused optic ridge as she placed a hand on her hip "Really? You gonna do this for every Energon run we have now?"

Cliffjumper shrugged as Optimus scanned the area for any signs of either human or Deception. After finding none, he glanced down at the Energon scanner that he brought with them and had it to begin scanning for any signatures nearby. After several astroseconds, he got a confirmation and a set of coordinates.

"Hmmm…" Optimus hummed as he saw that the energy readings were fairly high, indicating a good size Energon mine nearby. He looked up to where the scanner was picking up the Energon reading and saw a large rock formation only a few hundred meters away "The mine must be below there…"

"That where the mine is boss?" Cliffjumper asked while he pointed towards the distant rock formation.

"According to the scanner, yes" Optimus said as he subspaced the device and began to approach the supposed mine location "Stay alert, it's unlikely that this deposit has gone unnoticed by the Decepticons"

"Aye, aye sir" Cliffjumper said as he followed after Optimus directly while Arcee broke off to their flank and began to speed ahead of them.

Optimus watched her go for a moment before he returned his gaze towards the rock formation he and Cliffjumper were approaching. The two each activated their primary blasters as their optics dotted around for signs of their less then noble counterparts. Just as they neared the formation of rocks, the two stopped as they heard Arcee's voice through the commlink.

" _Optimus, I count three- make that four Cons by a recently carved tunnel just a few hundred feet from your position"_ the femme said.

"Understood, await our arrival before engaging" Optimus stated before he glanced down at Cliffjumper and nodded.

The two broke into a light run as they approached Arcee's position, their steps becoming quieter, or as quiet as beings of their size and weight could pull off in broad daylight with their bright colored armor. After a few kliks, the two found Arcee crouched behind a decent size boulder that could hide even Optimus so long as he kneeled.

"Any changes?" Optimus asked as he peeked over the boulder to see three ground based Vehicons and a flier class. It's dark plated armor indicated that it wasn't a seeker, it's frame was also less streamlined compared to a Seeker variant.

"No, but they did mention that Starscream was here" Arcee said as she followed Optimus's gaze "Which means, there's bound to be a lot more down that tunnel"

"Why' 'Screamer' here anyway?" Cliffjumper questioned with a frown on his faceplate "He isn't what I would call the most 'hands on commander' unless he's forced to"

"Hmmm…" Optimus hummed in thought as he tired to think of a valid reason for Starscream coming all the wall out here to a rather remote Energon mine "The miners here must have discovered something of value, enough to warrant Starscream's presence"

"Like what?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Something tells me we're no it when we see it Cliffjumper" Optimus said as he switched out his blaster for his sword, the blade making a distinct 'SNIKT' sound as it emerged from his arm's subspace compartment. Optimus then nodded towards the flier with his helm "arceee, the flyer, Cliffjumper, make sure none of them can get away, be it into the tunnel or out into the open"

"What about you?" Arcee asked as Optimus stood up and prepared to charge.

"I'll be taking the more direct approach" Optimus said.

And with that, he charged.

…

"Beautiful…" Starscream said as he stood before the ancient looking stasis pod with a small smirk on his faceplates as his optics roamed over the form of the Seeker within.

Around him, several Eradicons continued to mine for the Energon here while several other Eradicons of the warrior class stood guard for any trouble, though the current commanding officer of the Decepticons on Earth doubted they'd encounter any.

Starscream lowered his face towards the stasis pod and carefully examined the femme's faceplates. There was something about the red markings that were familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. The air commander simply shrugged as he straightened himself "It matters little, she can always tell me after she's been awakened…"

At that, two miners stepped forward and began to slowly deactivate the stasis field inside and open the pod. Starscream watched as the femme inside began to twitch as her systems came back online before her optics suddenly shot open to reveal that they were a royal blue. Starscream's optics narrowed slightly at this as he watched the femme briefly panic when she saw that she was in a pod and began to punch and kick at the glass.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. You'll be out so-" Starscream began only to be interrupted as the femme sent a two pede kick towards the glass which shattered it and sent bits of the glass flying, some of which hit Starscream's chassis as the femme pulled herself out of the pod.

Her optics were all over the place as she scanned her surroundings and spoke Cybertronian with an odd yet very alluring accent that caused the commander and some of his men to almost shiver in desire.

"W-Where am I?" she asked as she looked around with confusion and worry on her face "What is this place? Wait, who are you?"

At this, Starscream grinned as he stepped forward "I, I am Starscream, the Supreme commander of the Decepticons stationed on this planet"

The femme stared at the mech before her with an unreadable gaze for several kliks as Starscream maintained his pose before she spoke again.

"Am I being pranked?"

Starscream's grin fell as he narrowed his optics at the femme "No, you are not…?"

He gestured for her to give him his designation. The femme stared at the mech before her with a wary optic, there was something about him and the others that unnerved her. Granted it could have been the red optics, the dark, rather intimidating armor they were adorned in. Then again, the term 'Decepticon' didn't necessarily strike her as friendly sounding. Finally, after a few astroseconds, she spoke.

"Windblade… I'm from Canimus"

At this, Starscream's optics widened ever so slightly "Canimus?"

Windblade nodded at the name of her home "Yes, have you heard of it?"

Starscream didn't respond as he stared at the femme before him with annoyance. It was just his luck, finally a femme that looked to be worthy of him only for it to be revealed that she was from Canimus, an ancient colony that had a rather unfortunate trait in his optics.

They worshipped the Primes as living, functioning gods…

' _And if she meets with Optimus…'_ Starscream began to think before he crushed that thought and made to activate his null-ray and put a hole in her head when the sudden muffled sounds of distant blaster fire cut through the air.

"What…?" Starscream said with narrowed optics as he glanced towards his troops "What's going on out there?"

One of his guards had a servo to his helm as he listened in on the communications of the entrance guard "Sir, I'm getting reports of Prime and his team infiltrating the mine and engaging our troops"

"Prime?" Windblade said with wide optics before she turned towards Starscream with a slight glare "What does he mean by Prime?"

"N-Nothing" Starscream stammered as he prepared to order his men to go and re-enforce the rest of their forces before Windblade's hand grabbed his servo and applied a surprising amount of force to it, causing the metal to groan under her grip.

"What. Did. He. Mean. By. Prime?" Windblade growled out "Are your people fighting an actual, functioning Prime?!"

Starscream was silent for a moment before he rolled his optics "Ah frag it to the Pit"

He suddenly activated the claws on his free hand and made to slash at Windblade's chassis before she stumbled back in surprise. Starscream grinned in sadistic glee as he advanced on the femme as she crawled back before her wings moved and the turbines on them began to spin to the point that her wings began to actually shake. This caused Starscream to pause briefly in confusion before he chalked it up to her way of showing she was terrified.

What he didn't expect however, was for the sudden blast of gale force winds to erupt from the turbines and blast him back into several of his troops. Starscream let out a pained groan as he landed on his wing wrong before he glared up at the rising Windblade, her once surprised expression replaced with anger as her hand reached down to something n her hip that he didn't notice before. She clicked on a small section of the blade and a metallic blade began to from from the handle before it was suddenly engulfed in a Energon blue energy field.

Starscream swallowed nervously as Windblade twirled the energy blade in her hand for a moment before she used the turbines on her wings to blast her towards them with a war cry.

"Oh scrap…" Starscream said as Windblade's energy blade came towards him.

…

"Annnnd, there! Finished" Ratchet said as he stepped back from Megatronus and wiped his servos with a rag as the ancient Prime began to transform back into his bi-pedal form.

Megatronus let out a grunt as he had his systems run a quick check on his frame before he glanced at the medic with a frown "That's the last time I ever let you install anything in me"

"Don't be too sure about that" Ratchet said as he made his way out of the room and back to the main hanger to check on Optimus and the other's status at the Energon mine with Megatronus right behind him.

Aside from stating that they were accounting medium resistance, things were going fine for the moment. After a few astrseconds, the pair arrived in the main hanger and Ratchet went to the base's main computer while Megatronus went towards the Ground Bridge controls.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked with narrowed optics as he saw Megatronus start up the Ground Bridge.

"Going to tear a few Cons apart with my bear hands, why?" Megatronus asked with an annoyed scowl on his dark faceplate.

"You're still recovering!" Ratchet yelled in aggravation.

"Since when does war acknowledge such things?" Megatronus questioned as he activated the Ground Bridge and watch the swirling vortex form before he began to advance towards it, his serrated sword drawn "Don't worry Doctor, I'll try to be careful"

Before Ratchet could walk over and grab the mech, which likely would have ended very badly for him, the furnace looking mech vanished through the portal. Ratchet's optics seemed to spasm slightly before he pinched the ridge in between them and let out a frustrated vent.

"I swear to Primus, the Allspark, the other rest of the Thirteen and even the fragging Guiding Hand… can I for once work with beings that have enough common sense to not run into a battlefield after any sort of medical operation preformed on them!?"

…

Optimus let out a grunt of pain as his shoulder was hit by a stray energy round fired by one of the Vehicons as he, Arcee and Cliffjumper pushed deeper into the mine. The red and blue Autobot leader scanned the area for signs of Starscream, having sword he heard the mech's yell earlier along with what sounded like a tornado underground… curious.

' _I'm beginning to wonder if from now on, every incursion into a Decepticon Energon mine will yield another previously unknown Cybertronian, like Megatronus'_ Optimus thought as he fired off several plasma rounds at two approaching Vehicon grunts.

The Decepticon cannon fodder were quickly mowed down by the power of the Prime's shots, forcing several others around them to rush for cover only to be shot down by either Arcee or Cliffjumper. It was during the crossfire, that one of the plasma rounds, from Arcee, struck a stray Energon crystal, creating a small but powerful explosion of flaming blue energy that engulfed several nearby deceptions.

"HOLY SCRAP!" Cliffjumper yelled as he threw himself on to the ground as blue Energon flames just barely missed his back. He glanced up towards Arcee with a mild glare "Watch where your shooting, I'm shooting here!"

"Sorry!" Arcee winced at her partner before she saw a Vehicon was about to pounce on Cliffjumper before Optimus was on it, his sword deployed.

The Decepticon didn't even manage to yell before Optimus cleaved the Con in two, from left shoulder to his right hip. The two Energon leaking halves collapsed to the ground as Optimus reached over and offered his hand to Cliffjumper's, pulling the mech up with little effort on his part.

"Thanks for the save boss" Cliffjumper said with a nod.

"You are most welcome" Optimus said before the voice of Meagtronus spoke up behind them.

"Bout time, I was beginning to think I'd never catch up…"

Optimus, with a sigh, turned towards the approaching Prime, his frame already covered in Energon "Megatronus, shouldn't you still be at the base, recovering from Ratchet updating your alternate form?"

Megatornus responded with a shrug "Shouldn't you cease thinking I'll ever listen to anyone but myself?"

Optimus grunted at that before he and the rest of the team heard the distinct sounds of Starscream's voice shrieking in pain followed by the sounds of plasma fire.

"I suppose, we're not alone down here" Megatronus said.

"Called it" Cliffjumper said with a smirk thrown towards Arcee who rolled her optics in response.

The four quickly rushed towards the sounds of what sounded like a fairly brutal fight that seemed to be going largely in the favor of whoever was fighting Starscream if his curses were anything to go by.

"I'm starting to see why he's called Starscream… his scream is as loud and obvious as a star in space" Megatronus said as they began to encounter more Vehicons.

Megatronus didn't even bat an optic as he rammed his blade into the nearest Decepticon, his blade slicing through the armor with little effort and spilling the Con's Energon on to the ground like a small waterfall. He still felt a little sore from Ratchet's modifications to his alternate form, but he was easily able to use the pain to fuel his growing anger as he slashed, stabbed, and hacked down everything with the Deceptcion insignia that got in his way.

' _Hmmm, I've faced more of a challenge from Maximo's 'experiments' then I do from these piles of walking scrap'_ Megatronus thought as he grabbed one Vehicon by the head and crushed it's helm, Energon spilling in between his digits before he took the crushed head and threw it towards another Con before he stopped as a lone Vehicon was able to sneak up behind him and fire off an Ion bullet into the back of his head.

The energized round didn't even so much as dent Megatronus's armor as he slowly looked over his shoulder and gave the Con that shot him a smoldering glare.

"Uh-oh…" the bot said as he slowly backed away from the growling Prime.

"Tell me little mech, was is your designation?" Megatronus growled as he grabbed the mech by the throat and lifted him into the air as Energy rounds were flying back and forth through the mine.

"S-Steve…" the Deception muttered fearfully as Megatronus glared at the shaking Vehicon.

Megatornus grunted at that and prepared to run his sword through Steve's chest before he was suddenly knocked over by Cliffjumper after he was blasted back by several Vehicons. Steve vented out a sigh of relief as he was freed by the Prime's grip and quickly backed away from the growling Mech as he shoved a groaning Cliffjumper off him.

"You damn, filthy little vermin!" Megatronus roared as he charged towards the terrified Vehicons with a berserker like rage, his blade held high.

Steve watched as his comrades were viciously cut down by the large furnace like mech before he heard the sound of someone approaching him from behind and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Arcee's foot come flying towards his helm. The Vehicon didn't even get a chance to react as his helm snapped to the side from the force of Arcee's kick before he fell to the ground, consciousness quickly leaving him.

Arcee glanced down at the defeated Con and prepared to put an energy round in it's head before she saw Cliffjumper still on the ground, dazed. She quickly forgot about the Vehicon as she went to check on her partner while Megatronus continued to cut a nightmarish level swath through the Vehicons before him.

Not too far ahead of the carnage, Optimus sprinted down the narrow tunnel towards the source of the battle that Starscream was involved in. He heard the shout of a femme's voice yelling followed by the sounds of Starscream's begging for mercy and a chance to explain what he said was a huge misunderstanding.

Optimus rounded a corner with his blaster out and came face to face with a red and black femme with an Energy sword to Starscream's helm. Around them were once his bodyguards, now all covered in deep bleeding cuts with the stray arm, leg or even head here and there. Optimus took a single step forward before Starscream's optics flashed to him and they widened even more so.

"Prime?" the air commander said in surprise, causing the femme holding her sword to his head to follow his gaze.

Her optics also widened at the sight of the red and blue Energon stained mech before her before they narrowed as Starscream's words reached her processor.

'Wait… he's the Prime?' she thought with shock.

"Starscream" Optimus said with narrowed optics as he took a single step forward before suddenly Megatron's second in command used the brief distraction to swipe the femme's blade away and leap into the air and transformed into a F-16 and shot off into the air… right towards Optimus.

' _Primus… this is gonna hurt'_ he thought as Starscream collided with his frame.

Optimus gritted his denta in pain and anger as he clung on to Starscream's wings while the mech spun through the air in a barrel roll as he tried to dislodge Prime. Optimus dog his digits into the wings as he struggled to hold on, the two racing through the cramped tunnel. Optimus briefly heard the startled sounds of Cliffjumper and Arcee as he raced past them, Megatronus he didn't hear.

Before Optimus could think any more on the whereabouts of his fellow Prime, Starscream suddenly let out a scream of pain as the femme Seeker Optimus saw about to execute the air commander, suddenly appear beside them and drive her sword into Starscream's alternate form, from just before his cockpit to halfway to his thrusters. The result was Starscream spiraling out of control, sending Optimus flying into the surprised femme as he crashed a few dozen meters farther down the tunnel before he transformed, his frame covered in dents, sparks and Energon.

Starscream vented out a pained groan as he contacted the Nemesis "S-Soundwave, get me a fragging Ground Bridge NOW!"

Not a astrosecond later a bridge opened up behind the Decepticon officer, allowing him to jump through before it closed before any of the Autobots could either apprehend him or snuff his Spark out, a fate he's long since earned in many Autobots processors across the universe.

Optimus let out a pained groan from where he was in the tunnel as he forced his optics online before looking down to see the femme lying across his chassis in a rather… compromising position.

Optimus shook his helm to clear his processor before such memories or thoughts could take hold and cleared his vocalizer loudly, causing the dazed femme to jump before she saw the position they were in. She let out a surprised yelp as she shot off him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Apologies…"

"It's is alright" Optimus said as he climbed back up to his pedes. He brushed some Energon and dirt from his shoulders before he glanced at the femme before him "I'm sorry, but I do not believe I know you…"

"Windblade" the femme said as she placed her deactivated energy sword back on to her hip.

"Windblade…" Optimus said with a small nod before he glanced towards Arcee and Cliffjumper's approaching forms "Status?"

"Con's bailed when our resident pacifist decided to spread his views of violence on them" Arcee said with obvious sarcasm.

"Mech was awesome! He made Grimlock look like a youngling in comparison!" Cliffjumper said with a laugh.

Optimus hummed at this before he returned his attention towards the femme before him and took in her appearance. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, Optimus would even dare say that she is just as beautiful as Elita One was and still is to this day.

"Are you injured by any chance?" Optimus asked as he looked her over for any signs of serious damage aside from the few odd dents and scrapes here and there.

Windblade didn't respond as she stared up at Optimus, her optics wide and unmoving as she held the taller mech's inquisitive gaze before she spoke in a low, almost quivering tone.

"A-Are you… are you really a Prime?" she asked, her accent becoming slightly more pronounced as she spoke.

Optimus quirked an optic ridge at this before he nodded and spoke in a low gentle tone that caused Windblade's spark to shudder "Yes, I am Optimus Prime…"

Before Windblade could properly respond, she and the other's attention were drawn to an enraged yell from Megatronus as he sliced off the arm of a still standing Decepticon soldier before he rammed the Energon stained blade right through its spark chamber. The dark minded Prime let out a dark growl as he tore the blade free in a shower of sparks and Energon before severing the smaller bot's head with a grunt and watched its husk collapse to the ground.

"Pile of tin foil…"

"And that, is Megatornus Prime" Optimus said dryly as he gazed at the larger Prime.

At this point, Windblade's processor finally gave up and allowed her to do what the femme was on the verge of doing since she first laid eyes on the red and blue god before her...

Optimus's optics widened as he caught the falling femme before she could hit the ground and brought her in close to his frame. He gazed down to see that she apparently passed out, either from exhaustion, which was likely if she just recently came out of the stasis pod, or the string of events that went down recently finally caught up to her, maybe both.

Optimus vented out a sigh as he contacted the base "Ratchet, we need a Ground Bridge"

" _On it"_ the medic replied.

"And… prep the med bay" Optimus said as he scooped the femme in his arms.

At this, Ratchet growled in anger _"Dammit, I knew letting Meagtronus go out into the field so soon after his operation was a mistake! That damn stubborn aft-"_

"It's not for him" Optimus interrupted with a small grin under his battle mask as the energy vortex opened up before him and the team.

" _Then who's it for? Arcee, Cliffjumper, or you?"_ Ratchet asked.

It was Cliffjumper that answered with a grin on his faceplates "A femme that just kicked Starscream's aft and sent him screaming!"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, new teammate and Agent Fowler's unexpected visit…


	6. Chapter 6

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **duskrider** : Yeah, I'll be adding a lot of IDW elements into this story, some of the best Transformers moments, in my opinion, are in the IDW comics.

 **Tsuki-HimeDarknessSamuraiYuri** : Things will start to change a little when it comes to the events of season one, but the events in season two and three, will be very different but with a few recognizable moments thrown in like the hunt for the Iacon relics, the introduction of the Predacons and the race to restore Cybertron.

 **Mark Adaar** : The events of the first six chapters take place before the events of the show, so the kids have yet to appear.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Yeah, Windblade has more or less scarred Starscream, fugitively and literally.

 **gunman** : I always figured that's why Starscream got his name, not because it sounded cool, but because his screams are like stars, kinda hard to miss. The humans will be put off by Megatronus's personality, he isn't what one would call friendly, he's civil yeah, but he could well and truly care less for the humans. Some of the humans will find out the hard way *cough* Fowler *cough* that bad mouthing a Prime in Windblade's presence won't end too well and god help them if they try to give Megatronus any crap.

 **xGhostSniperx** : I already have a story where he's like that, Phoenix of the Web, granted I have to update it, but him having that power already puts him in the upper echelon of cosmic beings in the Marvel multiverse.

 **GJAM** : Blackarachnia will show up around the timer Airachnid does, which is like in six or so chapters. Their history will be similar to a degree but largely different, like how Elita One became Blackarachnia and so on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Transformers characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Now just hold still while I run a diagnostic on your systems, being in such a dated Stasis pod for as long as you've apparently been could have left some damage to a few places" Ratchet said as he stood before Windblade in the medical wing of the base.

"What kind of damage?" Windblade asked with curiosity as Ratchet's scans went over her wings first.

"Nothing too serious, but the main issues that some of the stasis pods had, like the one you were in, were that prolonged use could cause some inner joints and cables to remain in a state of semi-stasis and make it difficult to move. If you try to force it, you run the risk of either dislocating it or tearing a circuit or two, in some cases even an Energon vein" Ratchet said as he had his scanner glide over Windblade's chassis. He frowned when he saw how low the frequency of her spark was.

' _So the rumors of the Camien low energy life style are true…'_ he thought as he filed that little note away for later.

Not too far away, Optimus Prime stood by and watched as his medical officer treated and evaluated Windblade's health. He was surprised to discover that the newest addition to the team, at least he hoped she would be, was from the distant colony of Caminus.

' _Though given that the people of Caminus are very devoted to the Primes, and even see them as gods, the odds of her declining my offer to join us is highly unlikely'_ Optimus thought as he watched Ratchet finish his scans _'Here's hoping she's not too devoted to the Primes like some of her fellow Camiens in the past were… religious zealotry is the last thing I need at the moment'_

"Okay, no signs of stasis joints or cables and no internal damage to your other systems" Ratchet said with a nod "Though I recommend you try to take things slow for a few Mega-cycles and allow your body to get used to moving again after such a long time being immobile. I know a few exercises you can try out to help further your recovery"

"That would be much appreciated, thank you" Windblade said with a nod as she climbed off the medical berth and flexed some of her joints and her wings.

Optimus was about to speak up when Megatronus appeared beside him with a somewhat bored expression on his faceplate, though his optics remained focused on the femme before them.

"How is she?" the dark Prime asked in a low voice as he and Optimus watched Ratchet explain some of the recovery exercises.

"Clean bill of health" Optimus replied in an equally low tone.

Megatronus hummed at that "Any idea how she ended up here of all places?"

At this, Optimus frowned as he returned his gaze back to Windblade "No, even she does not remember much of how she arrived here. All she remembered is that Caminus came under attack by some unidentified force and in the insuring chaos, her mentor pushed her into a stasis pod. Next thing she knows, she's waking up in a tunnel with Starscream and… you know the rest"

"Interesting" Megatronus said with narrowed optics "Also, convenient… particularly if she were a spy of some sort"

"A spy?" Optimus asked with a slightly surprised look on his faceplate.

"Isn't that what you and the Decepticons do? Plant spies in one another's faction and what not to find out even more of the other?" Megatronus asked with a slightly confused look on his faceplate "That's how it's done in the humans' entertainment media"

"No, we do something similar in most cases" Optimus said ' _Even though it usually ends with the Autobot either offlined or worse…'_

"Then how do we know that she isn't one, even if unintentional?" Megatronus gestured towards the femme as received a datapad from Ratchet.

"Because she is from Caminus, an ancient colony created during the early days of the Golden Age when Cybertron expanded out from it's star system and into the universe at large, colonizing hundreds of worlds" Optimus explained as he crossed his servos across his chassis and adopted a thoughtful look on his faceplates "Before the Rust plague tore through the colonies, Caminus was one of the highest concentrations of the 'Way of the Flame', in fact they were the colony that created such a religion"

"And what is this 'Way of the Flame'?" Megatronus asked with a raised optic ridge.

"A religion where Primus and the Primes, be they functioning or not, are seen as Gods, the Thirteen in particular. Camiens saw Solus Prime as their chief deity…" Optimus said with a small grin as he saw Megatronus's surprised expression on the boarder of his vision.

Megatornus was silent for a few moments before he turned towards Windblade as the femme as Ratchet moved away from her and her optics fell on him and Optimus… though if what Megatronus was seeing was accurate, her optics remained on Optimus the longest.

' _Interesting…'_ the Dark Prime thought as Windblade carefully approached the two and gave them a deep bow.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Optimus… Lord Meagtronus" the Camien Seeker stated as she rose to meet their optics with her own.

"The honor is ours, but please just call me Optimus, I'm nobody's lord" the Autobot leader said with a gentle smile on his faceplates.

"Lord Megatronus…" the Fallen Prime repeated with some amusement "Hmm, I rather like the sound of that. Refer to me as such until I grow bored of hearing it Camien"

Optimus gave the elder Prime a slight look while Windblade nodded "Of course your grace"

"Heh, I can get used to this" Megatronus stated with a grin.

"Your ridiculous" Optimus said in a dry tone to which Megatronus responded with a chuckle before he saw the look Ratchet was giving him and he vented out a sigh.

"Well, might as well get this over with" he muttered as he made his way towards a medical berth so Ratchet could examine him and likely tear into him for rushing out into an active firefight so soon after a medical procedure.

Optimus watched him go for a moment before he turned to see Windblade looking up at him with a small grin. Optimus couldn't help but return the look as he gestured for the femme to follow him if she wished.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my team?"

"Yes, that would be… nice" she said as she followed after the Prime as they made their way towards the main hanger where the voices of Arcee and Cliffjumper could be heard talking.

"For the last time Cliff, I'm not interested in helping you go through another Energon mine all the way in the artic region of this planet!" the femme said with a exhausted tone in her voice.

"But Arcee, what if we find like Omega Supreme or something?!" the horned Autobot whined.

"First of all, that'd be impossible considering that Omega Supreme is currently with Ultra Magnus and the rest of the Wreckers at Regulon Four, second just because we got lucky the last two times doesn't mean we'll strike gold a third time"

"What are they talking about?" Windblade asked with a puzzled look on her faceplate.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle a little "The last two times we've investigated any sort of Energon mine, we've stumbled across two Cybertronians, the first being Megatronus, the second being you"

"Oh…" Windblade said with a blink as they entered the main hanger and saw Arcee and Cliffjumper over by the main computer terminal.

"Heeey look who's up, the resident badaft!" Cliffjumper said with a grin towards the femme.

"Hello" Windblade said with a nod before Arcee approached her and offered her hand out with a small friendly grin.

"Arcee, the oversized youngling behind me is Cliffjumper" the femme said as Windblade took her hand and shook it.

"Is it just you five here?" Windblade asked as she gazed around for signs of any more 'Autobots' as Ratchet called them.

"Two others, Bumblebee and Bulkhead" Arcee said as she crossed her servos across her chassis "Their out on patrol but should be back soon"

Windblade nodded at this before she and the others heard an enraged yell from Megatronus followed by a yell from Ratchet.

"Should we do something?" Windblade asked with some worry, she hoped that the medic Ratchet didn't upset Lord Megatronus, even on Caminus, his rage was legendary, and it was said to burn like a sun and only Solus Prime could ever quell it with her soft-spoken words.

"Their fine, just those two giving each other a hard time because they can" Arcee said with a chuckle "It's when ratchets start getting thrown that we should be worried"

Windblade frowned in confusion at that before the pede steps of Megatronus could be heard followed by mutterings in several languages that she couldn't identify. She glanced at Optimus and saw thee tired amusement in his optics as he turned towards his fellow Prime as he emerged into thee main hanger with a growl.

"I'm this close to ripping his faceplate off" Megatronus said with a scowl on his faceplate.

"So you've said the last two times after a medical check up from him" Optimus chuckled when the elder Prime gave him a pointed look before he glanced towards Cliffjumper and Arcee and approached the duo while Optimus returned his attention to Windblade.

"So… where are my quarters going to be?" Windblade asked with a curious look on her faceplate as she gazed up at Optimus.

Optimus thought it over for a few astroseconds before he glanced towards Cliffjumper who was in the middle of giving what looked like a small Energon goodie towards the Fallen. Prime sent a commlink ping towards the Autobot and gave him a small nod towards Windblade. The red and orange warrior nodded in understanding before he approached Wthe female Seeker and gestured for her to follow him.

"Right this way Windblade, I'll help you get sorted in and all that"

Windblade quirked an optic ridge at the mech before she conceded and followed after the muscle car while Megatronus came to stand next to Optimus and nodded towards the departing femme as he chewed on a Energon treat.

"So, looks like we've got a new recruit in your seemingly unending war" Megatronus stated.

Optimus glanced at the Prime for a moment before he spoke "It isn't my war…"

"Sure as Pit ain't my war" Megatronus grunted as he brushed a clawed finger over one of the scars he got from some of the Decepticons in the most recent confrontation with them.

Optimus hummed in thought before the two mechs heard the distinct engine noises of Bulkhead and Bumblebee racing down the tunnel. Megatronus vented out a tired sigh as he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Well if you need me Optimus, I'm going to go and wash up before heading off to recharge. Apparently, having a femme see and address me and you as a walking living gods after tearing apart several Cons is quite exhausting"

"All you seem to do is recharge these Mega-cycles. I would think that after sending millions of Vorns in Stasis, recharging would be the last thing you would want to do" Optimus said with a tired grin.

"Tell that to my slowly aching joints and seams. They only ever seem to stop complaining when I'm on a very comfortable berth" Megatronus grumbled as he passed Ratchet and gave him a brief glare while Optimus turned towards Bulkhead and Bumblebee as they assumed their bipedal forms.

" _So, what'd we miss?"_ Bumblebee asked as he glanced around with his wide expressive optics.

It was ratchet that answered as he appeared in the main hanger, a rag in his hands as he wiped off some oil "Quite a bit actually. We discovered another Cybertronian on Earth"

Bulkhead quirked an optic ridge at that "Really, another one? Were they a Prime too?"

"No, a Seeker" Optimus said as he stepped forward "From Caminus"

Bulkhead looked at his leader in surprise "Really? What in the Pit of Unicron are they doing all the way out here?"

"Unknown, but before she entered stasis, Caminus came under attack by an unknown party, perhaps they found her pod and for whatever reason that is lost to us, brought it here. Or perhaps Caminus evacuated both her an other's pods off world and it just so happens to have ended up on Earth" Optimus said as he cupped his chin in deep thought just as an alarm went off and a green light began to flash in the hanger.

"Proximity sensors" Arcee said as she glanced up at the ceiling "Someone's on the roof"

" _Think it's our new resident Seeker heading out to stretch her wings?"_ Bumblebee asked as his door wings twitched a little as the alarm ended.

Ratchet glanced at the computer and brought up a small screen that showed a helicopter landing on the designated Heli-pad on the roof of their base.

"Oh great, Fowler's here" Bulkhead grumbled as he saw the Autobots designated liaison to the U.S. government emerge from the helicopter before he made some sort of gesture to the pilot of the craft before he began to make his way towards the elevator that will lead him down to them.

" _Soooo… do we tell him about Megatronus, or not?"_ Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Might as well" Ratchet stated with a shrug "He's bound to notice a mech of his size and… personality traits, walking around eventually"

"Plus shooting off that Requiem Blaster of his is bound to get people's attention" Arcee said as she crossed her servos.

Optimus nodded at that as the elevator slowly came down and made a distinct 'Bing' sound as it came to a stop before the doors opened to reveal the human liaison, Agent William Fowler himself. Optimus gave the former G.I. Joe member a small nod as he approached the platform the man was on.

"Agent Fowler…"

"Prime" the human said with a simple nod as he glanced around the hanger and noticed Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet "Where's Cliffjumper?"

"He's… giving our newest resident a tour of the base and showing her to her new quarters" Optimus said carefully as he watched Fowler's expression morph to surprise at hearing there was a new Autobot, to annoyance that there was a new Autobot.

"And just how recent is this 'Newest Resident'?" Fowler asked with a scowl towards the red and blue mech.

"This one, several hours" Optimus said plainly.

Fowler's eyes narrowed at Optimus's response "This one? You mean to tell me there's more of you running around here?!"

"He's probably about to head off into recharge rather then run around by now" Ratchet said from his place by the computers.

Fowler glared up at Optimus with a scowl "Prime, we had an understanding, any new Autobot arrivals were to be brought to our attention immediately!"

"And I have honored that agreement" Optimus said as he stared down at Fowler "But he and our newest addition are not Autobots, ergo I had no reason to alert you and your superiors to their discovery"

"Don't get cute with me Optimus" Fowler said with narrowed eyes towards the large mech.

"Agent Fowler, is there any reason for your visit today?" Ratchet asked with annoyance.

"I was here for the annual checkup, don't tell me you forgot" Fowler said as he returned his gaze to the Autobot leader.

Optimus blinked his optics in slight surprise before he glanced towards Ratchet who shrugged in response. Optimus frowned at that before he mentally ran through the timing of Fowler's last check up before realizing that it was indeed today.

' _Time seemed to fly by fast on this world…'_ Optimus mused as he glanced back down at Fowler "I apologize… we've been distracted as of late"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Fowler said as he pinched the ridge of his nose "Can I meet these two newbies you've taken in at least before I leave? I need to give something to my superiors back in Washington about them"

Optimus nodded slowly as he contacted Cliffjumper "Bring Windblade to the main hanger, agent Fowler wishes to meet her"

" _Can do boss_ " Cliffjumper responded.

"Her, one of the new arrivals is a female?" Fowler asked with a raised brow.

"Yes… thank Primus" Arcee said with a nod while muttering the last part to herself.

"And the other one?" Fowler asked as he gazed back up at Optimus.

"I will retrieve him personally as he's unlikely to respond to my or any other's call" Optimus said as he turned to leave.

"Doesn't sound like he has much respect for you if that's the case" Fowler pointed out towards the departing Prime.

At this, Optimus grinned "He has little respect for anybody Agent Fowler"

And with that Optimus began his trek to Megatronus's quarters and mentally hoped that the dark Prime would be civil to Fowler. They both had rather… strong personality traits. Though of the two, Meagtronus was more likely to act on his less than desirable ones like his rage should he be annoyed too much.

After a Klik, Optimus arrived at Megatronus's quarters and knocked on the door and waited for a response. When he didn't receive one, Optimus cautiously had the door opened and peered inside to see Megatronus was sitting on his berth, gazing down at the Requiem Blaster in his hands. The look on the dark Primes' faceplate was unreadable, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance when he noticed Optimus standing in the doorway.

"What is it now?" he asked as he placed the blast down against the wall, within reach should he need it.

"Our human liaison, Agent Fowler, is here and wishes to meet with you and Windblade" Optimus stated.

Megatronus nodded at that before he laid back on his berth and waved a hand in the air "Tell him to get back to me in a few Joors"

"He wishes to meet with you now" Optimus said as he took a step forward.

At this, Megatronus's optics onlined before they narrowed ever so slightly as he glanced back at Optimus "I repeat, tell him to get back to me in a few Joors"

"Megatronus Prime" Optimus said with growing annoyance "That wasn't a request"

The Fallen Prime remained still for a moment before he vented out a frustrated sigh as he sat up "Fine…"

Optimus nodded as he gestured for the elder Prime to follow him back to the main hanger bay. Even from here, the two could already here fowler speaking to Windblade, mainly asking her what her name was, what she could do, and how she ended up on Earth.

"So, your telling me that you're from some ancient colony back in Cybertron's golden days or whatever that came under attack by someone and you have no idea of how you got here?" Fowler said with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, that is correct" Windblade stated with a simple nod.

Fowler gazed at the femme before him before he sighed and rubbed his brow "Alright, that'll be enough. Don't know how my superiors back in Washington are gonna take this, but it's better than nothing I suppose. Just try to keep out of trouble while you're here, okay?"

"I'll do my best Agent Fowler" Windblade said with a small smile towards the human.

Fowler hummed at that before he saw Optimus reappear with the other new resident of the base "That him?"

"Yes" Optimus said with a nod as he went to stand off to the side but still remained close in the event that Fowler unintentionally sets Megatronus off.

Megatronus Prime had to resist the urge to simply turn on his heel and walk back to his quarters then deal with the human called Fowler. He wasn't a particular fan of the organisms that called this 'planet' home, it wasn't because of some sort of xenophobic mindset or that he saw himself as something better then them, he just didn't see much value in a bunch of organics that were more or less created by Unicron, even if unintentionally.

' _Hmm, he truly is Primus's opposite, where's Primus made mechanical beings, Unicron made organic'_ Megatronus mused as he approached the human Fowler and gave him a bored expression on his faceplate "Lets get this over with human, I'm tired and I get… uncooperative when I'm tired"

"Don't worry big man, just answer a few questions I have, and you can get back to your beauty sleep" Fowler responded in kind "God knows it looks like you could use it and then some"

Bumblebee chuckled a little as he leaned in towards a slightly amused Arcee _"Oh this is gonna be good…"_

Arcee stifled a laugh as she and the rest of the team watched the interview slash interrogation between Megatronus and Fowler.

"Name?" Fowler asked with inquisitive look on his face as he took in Megatronus's appearance. He was surprised by how dark and rather unfriendly the large mech looked. In the former G.I. Joe's mind, he looked more like a Decepticon then an Autobot, especially with that dark glare that seemed to be his default expression.

The Fallen glanced at Optimus with an annoyed look before he returned his gaze towards the small human "Megatronus Prime"

"Prime?" Fowler said with surprise before he looked towards Optimus "He your brother or something?"

"It's… complicated" Optimus stated with a slightly sheepish expression.

"Uh-huh…" Fowler said with an unimpressed look before he glanced up at Megatronus again "So, tell me Megatronus Prime, how did you end up here on Earth?"

"I flew" The Fallen responded in a dry tone.

"Really?" Fowler asked, his eyes narrowing at the response.

"Yes, I don't know if you noticed, but some of my kind is capable of flight, be it terrestrial or even interstellar" Megatronus stated in an even drier tone then before.

"What brought you here?" Fowler questioned as he nodded towards Optimus "His message, or you were just passing by and decided to make a pit stop here that became more permeant than you thought when you realized that there were other Cybertronians here?"

"My reasons are my own human" Megatronus said with a dismissive wave of his servo.

"Well, I'd like to know those reasons" Fowler said with growing impatience.

"Can't get what you always want human, you best do well to remember that" Megatronus said, a hint of a warning in his tone.

"Yeah, well it's a matter of national security" Fowler said with growing anger at Megatronus Prime's attitude.

"According to who?" Megatronus snapped with little patience.

"MY SUPERIORS!" Fowler growled at the larger mech.

"Well then tell them to come down here and ask me their questions themselves" Megatronus hissed as he leaned down towards Fowler who backed up in surprise at the dark scowl on his faceplate "Besides, I've been on this planet since before any form of life appeared on it, if anything, you and your entire species should be telling me what your doing here!"

"Mech's gotta a point" Bulkhead said with a chuckle.

It was then, that Optimus placed a hand on Megatronus's shoulder and pulled the mech back a little and gave the dark Prime a warning glare before he turned towards Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, while I understand it's your job to ensure the safety of this planet and its inhabitants, I ask that you trust me when I say that while Megatronus is… rough around the edges-"

"It's called having some dignity and self-respect, Optimus, learn to get some" Megatronus interrupted with a growl.

"-He is a valuable member of this team and has earned my trust and will fight to the end to keep your world safe, and free from the Decepticons" Optimus finished, his grip on Megatronus's shoulder tightening ever so slightly in warning towards the larger Prime.

Fowler and Megatornus held one other's gaze for several more moments before the human sighed as he turned on his heel "I just know he's going to be the source of hundreds of new headaches I'm going to get with this team now, I just know it"

"Then by all means, let me prevent you from enduring such a fate…" Megatronus growled as he held up his clawed fist "Only a moment of pain and then everything that annoys you will cease to be"

"Blow me you oversized walking furnace…" Fowler said over his shoulder as he made his way to the elevator while pulling out a modified smart phone and typed down the information he gained from Megatronus and Windblade. He'd have to write up more detailed reports when he gets back to base, but these notes will be enough for now.

Megatronus was about to reply with an insult of his own before Optimus pulled on his shoulder and gestured for the mech to follow him to the far end of the main hanger bay. Megatronus after some reluctance complied and stomped after the red and blue prime while the rest of the team watched them. Ratchet after a few astroseconds hummed in thought before he returned his attention to the computer screens before him while Bulkhead muttered about getting some recharge. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper watched the larger mech go before they made their way towards the base's main entrance, intending to go for a drive through Jasper.

It was when Arcee was about follow after them, mainly to make sure they didn't get involved in any sort of drag racing, again, that she noticed the light glare on Windblade's faceplate as she watched Fowler step into the helicopter being recorded on top of the base as it started up and after the agent was on board, rose into the air and took off. The two-wheeler quirked an optic ridge as the Camien spoke after several moments passed in a low growl.

"He has no right to question Lords Optimus or Megatronus Prime"

"Bah, that's just typical Fowler, you'll get used to it" Ratchet said with a shrug.

"Yeah, the guy means well enough, besides if you think he's bad, just meet some of his bosses, like Director Galloway" Cliffjumper said with a chuckle as he transformed into his alternate form followed quickly by Bumblebee "Now there's a real piece of work"

Windblade hummed at that before she looked over to see Optimus and Megatronus whispering harshly with one another before the dark Prime scoffed and brushed passed an unhappy looking Optimus and back to his quarters.

The Seeker couldn't help but frown a bit at that, she expected the two Primes to be more respectful with one another, but from what she was seeing, Megatronus seemed to have a rater low opinion of Optimus and said Prime seemed a bit wary of Megatronus himself.

' _Perhaps it's just Megatronus is from an older generation of Primes whose perspective is different…'_ Windblade thought as she saw said Prime return to his quarters while Optimus simply vented out a tired sigh before he turned on his own heel and went in the opposite direction.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Months pass for the Autobots stationed on earth before tragedy strikes, new allies are made, and an old foe returns with a new devastating weapon…


End file.
